Parallel
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Draws the parallels from Chuck's parents relationship to Chuck and Blair's. Goes from how they met and such. I'm really proud of this and its obviously C/B.
1. Jackets

**A/N:** So this is a concept I've been thinking of for a while. First of all, not all of the chapters will be this long. I just needed things to get started off. The basic story is about how Chuck's parents got together. I'm drawling parallels between his parents' relationship and Chuck and Blair's relationship. It goes from the 80's to present day. It actuall days present day, but its a couple years on the future of the SL in GG this very moment. The point of the fic is to show how similiar everything is in the different times so there will be obvious similarities. Blair and Chuck's parents will be making appearances. Serena's father will probably be there, I'm not so sure about Lily, though they do talk about her. Nate's parents will probably not. I'm really proud of this fic and even if its not that well received, since I've already written more than this, I'll keep submitting.

**Summary**: He heard that Nate would profess his feelings for Blair and Chuck almost crashed the bottle of alcohol he was drinking over his own head.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All characters are courtesy of the amazingness that is Gossip Girl.

* * *

**circa late 1980's**

**Upper East Side**

Evelyn of course had heard of Bart Bass. Who hadn't? He was the most interesting thing that had reached the Upper East Side as of yet. Born with nothing, he had built an empire from the ground up and now everyone wanted a piece.

However, Evelyn didn't really care about the uppings and goings of New Money. Sometimes she hated thoughts like that. They sounded like her mother. But it, in essence, was true. He wouldn't do anything for her. And to be quite honest, she didn't need a man that much anyway. Not for status. She was already the daughter of a prominent family. Not to mention, unlike most socialites, she actually had a pension. She worked for a living and that was more than any of her friends could say.

Not that she was demeaning the lifestyle. Eleanor had an old money family and that was perfectly fine for her. But then again, she did have her eyes on Harold Waldorf Esq. (soon to be.) Eleanor was quite certain he was to be a lawyer.

And that was fine. But Evelyn didn't need a rich husband. She could support herself. And no arrogant, self centered, narcissistic pig of a billionaire would ever change that. She was sure of it.

Evelyn scrutinized her reflection in the dressing room mirror. She sighed. She had looked better. But it wasn't getting any better than this.

"Evelyn," came one of the stage managers. "You're on."

Evelyn smiled. This was her favorite part. It was the only thing she was good at. But she knew she was good at it. If there was one thing she could do, this was it. And everyone knew it. She would show them.

Evelyn joined her fellow dancers in the wings and waited for her cue.

* * *

Bartholomew Bass enjoyed the ballet. It wasn't that he was particularly fond of the method of dance itself, but it was the social part of it. Many women came to enjoy the experience. He was here to make sure that they would.

The dancers themselves were quite nice as well. They enjoyed his funding. They also enjoyed other parts of him.

Tonight, he came alone. He wasn't oblivious to the flattering stares of the woman as he sat in his box. He was here to meet the lead dancer. Backstage.

Bart flipped through the program in a bored fashion. Apparently one of the dancers was quite talented. She was the youngest to ever grace the company. She also resided on the Upper East Side. Interesting. But women were all the same. He wasn't going to delude himself into the notions of love. His alcoholic father was proof enough of that. His mother married for love and look were it got her.

That was really what inspired Bart to break out of the poor community. He wouldn't end up like his parents. He was going to be something. And he would never let himself be vulnerable ever again.

For now, he would just lean back and enjoy the show. At least the dancers were hot in the late 20-year-old's mind.

* * *

Evelyn ignored all the appraisals as she walked towards the dressing room. She was all ready to go. All she needed was her coat. Sometimes she hated these nights. She knew she was amazing, she really didn't need to be bombarded with all of these people. Not that it wasn't nice to hear or anything. She was just bored.

She was still a teenager and she had seen more than most people had in their entire lifetime. And she was bored with life. Nothing surprised her anymore. She lived on the Upper East Side. She wasn't even surprised when she walked into the dressing room to see two people screwing on the couch.

Evelyn sighed.

"Marla," she said reproachfully

The lead blond dancer, Marla, looked over quickly to see Evelyn. Evelyn didn't even bother to look to see who the guy was. Like it mattered.

"Evelyn," Marla said in surprise, trying to cover herself up.

"Please," Evelyn scoffed. "We share a dressing room. I've seen more than that."

Then she was interrupted. She didn't like that.

"If you don't mind," came the lazy drawl. Finally Evelyn was forced to turn her attention to the person sprawled on top of Marla.

Evelyn raised her eyebrows in skepticism.

"We were kind of in the middle of something."

Marla blushed deeply.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind at all. But you're _kind of_ fornicating on my jacket," Evelyn mocked the stranger's lazy drawl. "I want to get out of here."

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the both of them expectantly. Marla shifted uncomfortably.

"Don't worry," Evelyn put up her hands. "I can wait."

She wasn't oblivious to the murderous stare the man was giving her. While she waiting patiently for Marla to roll over so she could give Evelyn her jacket back (Marla did these things all the time. Evelyn wasn't really aghast with disapproval. She had seen worse) she had time to study the man's features.

He wasn't back looking. Not at all. In fact, he could be miscontrued as a born and raised Upper East Sider. He had a nice build (from what hs ecoul tell.) He had dark hair that fell forward on his forehead and a sneer to match his cold eyes.

He was still glowering at her. She, however, could match him stare for stare. She didn't know what he was accustomed to, but she wasn't intimidated. If that was his intention.

He had light eyes and a cold demeanor, but Evelyn had seen worse. Her mother was worse. He looked around his late twenties and she had yet to be impressed. No doubt another one of those billionaires. (Again, Marla did this a lot.)

They never broke the gaze until Marla waved Evelyn's jacket in front of her face.

"Thanks," Evelyn smirked as she took it and left without a moment's look back.

* * *

Bart was stunned. A dangerously dark angel had just spun in and out of his life in a matter of minutes. Of course when she first intruded on him and-- what was her name again? Marcia? Mandy?-- his first instinct was to just get rid of her like any other interloper.

But the way she crossed her arms and glared at him was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. She wasn't intimidated by him. She definitely wasn't intimidated by the way he was screwing a friend of hers on top of her jacket.

She obviously didn't know who he was. How else could she act in such a cool manner? Unaware that he could buy her company if he wanted to. But she was intriguing. No one stared him down like that since he had reached the top. It was inconceivable.

Not to mention she was the most attractive woman he had ever seen in his life. He wasn't sure if they had more to do with her icy stare or the fact that she was actually gorgeous. She was.

He could tell she was young. Younger than him, but obviously had an adult air to her. She felt like an equal. She was obviously an Upper East Sider. Only a teenager from a rich family like that could be so adult. Especially working full time at a ballet company. Yes, she was definitely an equal.

He wasn't even paying attention to the blond underneath him anymore. She seemed... unappealing for some reason. Instead, he seemed entranced by the nameless girl's appearance. Her midnight hair was pulled over her shoulder, showcasing her high cheek bones and slanting eyes. She had beautifully exotic features and a smirk that accented her perfect mouth. And she wasn't afraid of him. If that wasn't a turn on, he had no idea what was.

Bart pulled himself off of the girl wordlessly and got dressed. It didn't seem to matter that in an instant, one woman had stopped what he had never been able to stop himself before. And he was uninterested in the woman that seemed an easy conquest before.

He cast her a side glance and with an easy "I'll call you," he left the room.

He stepped out onto the street and looked around. He doubted that she was still around. While he was calling his limo, he wondered if she had taken her own back to her house.

He didn't know this woman. He met her once. He didn't know where she lived or what her name was. And yet he had the undeniable feeling that he had to find her.

He stepped into his limo and realized that he still had the program.

"Where to, Mr. Bass?" asked his new limo driver. Arthur was very young. This was probably his first job. But Bart liked him. He wondered how long he would have him around.

"Keith's," Bart said absentmindedly as he flipped through the program. There she was. And... yes, she definitely did live on the Upper East Side.

And her name was Evelyn.

Huh. How fitting. Bart should have been able to tell almost immediately that she would be forbidden. She had that superior air to her that Bart couldn't touch. He wasn't born into this world. But he was Bart Bass. He was currently one of the richest men in New York. And she was just a girl, anyway. It wasn't like they were soul mates or anything. She was just a girl. Girls were good for one thing. Using and losing. That was it.

The limo came to a halt.

"Thanks," Bart said, tossing the program across the seat and walking into the penthouse.

"Bass."

Bart smirked at his best friend.

"van der Woodsen."

Keith van der Woodsen and he had become acquaintances when Bart first came to the Upper East Side. Even though Bart was new money, Keith and he had become fast friends because they were so alike.

"Back from California already?" Bart asked as he immediately got a glass of scotch, as the party raged around them.

Keith shrugged. "There wasn't really anything out there for me. There was this one girl, though."

"How was she?" Bart asked.

"I didn't sleep with her," Keith said, almost in embarrassment.

"What?" Bart asked in confusion.

"She crashed my party and attacked me with her purse."

"She sounds..." Bart mused, "classy."

Keith shrugged again. "She was hot."

"And when was that? "Bart asked.

"At least five years ago," Keith deadpanned. Bart just shook his head. And it reminded him.

"Hey," he said. "Have you heard of that girl Evelyn--"

"Evelyn!" came a girlish scream across the room. Keith winced. He was drunk already. He was surprised he could hear it over the roar of the party.

A short teenaged girl with shiny, long, dark hair had flung her arms around the statuesque woman. Named Evelyn. What a coincidence.

* * *

"What took you so long to get here?" Eleanor asked breathlessly.

"I walked," Evelyn said, grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing waiter.

"You _walked_?" Eleanor asked.

"It wasn't that far," Evelyn said unrepentantly. "Anyway, I had to air out my jacket."

"What?" Eleanor laughed.

"Marla was having sex again in the dressing room with some hedge funder or something. On my jacket."

"Ew," Eleanor wrinkled her nose.

"And you have yet to seal the deal with Harold," Evelyn said wickedly.

"Who says 'seal the deal?'" Eleanor rolled her eyes.

Evelyn laughed.

"Really, Eleanor. When is that going to happen?"

"Just because you sleep with every dancing instructor you have..." Eleanor said. "Which reminds me, how was Moscow?"

"Cold," Evelyn said. "It was worth it, though. I made a lot of connections out there. And some of the Russian ballet dancers were really hot."

"Did you get their numbers?" Eleanor asked.

"They spoke Russian," Evelyn said bluntly.

"Oh, look," Eleanor said over her shoulder. "Looks like Keith's back from LA."

"Keith van der Woodsen?" Evelyn asked, without bothering to look over her shoulder. "Did you hear about what Lily did to him?"

"Isn't Lily still in California?" Eleanor asked.

"Who knows?," Evelyn said, always up on the latest gossip. "I heard she was following around Jane's Addiction for hours on their tour bus."

"Gross," Eleanor muttered. Evelyn laughed.

"I heard if she doesn't come back soon, Cece is going to cut off her inheritance."

"Wait," Eleanor said. "What did she do to Keith?"

"Oh," Evelyn said. "It was like five years ago. She crashed one of his parties. There was this all out brawl and she beat him with her purse. It was like when they first met."

"How romantic," Eleanor rolled her eyes.

"Its not like they're going to get married and move to the Upper East Side with their two children. And you're the one who is the big supporter for romanticism. Is that what is keeping you from Harold? Not enough rose petals in the world?"

"Just because I want it to be special, doesn't make you better than me, Evelyn," Eleanor said sternly. "I'm not just going to give it up in the back of some guy's limo."

Evelyn shrugged. "Doesn't seem that bad to me."

"That's because you _did_ lose your virginity in the back of some guy's limo."

"I did not," Evelyn protested. "For your information, it was here on my birthday."

"Ew..." Eleanor said. "To Keith?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "He's a van der Woodsen. Its a good family."

"Yeah," Eleanor smiled. "Not like Bart Bass."

"Who?" Evelyn asked.

"You know," Eleanor nodded to the other side of the room. "He's over there. He's new money. The guy that built Bass Industries from nothing."

"Oh yeah," Evelyn said vaguely. "I think I heard of him."

She looked over and locked eyes with the one person she never thought to expect.

"That's not him," she said self assuredly.

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked.

"That guy over there," Evelyn said, never looking away from the light eyes that penetrated her.

"You mean the guy that is blatantly undressing you with his eyes?" Eleanor asked lightly. "Yeah, that's Bart Bass."

"You have got to be kidding."

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"That's the guy that was having sex on my jacket."

"No way," Eleanor laughed.

* * *

Bart smirked when Evelyn's eyes met his. She looked livid. Bart couldn't believe that something like this had happened. He couldn't help but take it as a sign. It wasn't like he was superstitious or anything, but two encounters in one night seemed hard to ignore. So he wouldn't.

"What were you saying, man?" Keith asked, drinking from his silver flask.

"Nothing," Bart said absentmindedly, aware that Evelyn's friend was talking to her while she glared at him.

"Evelyn?" Keith asked skeptically. "You don't have a chance."

Bart looked to see that Keith had caught him staring.

"What do you mean?"

"Evelyn is from one of the most prominent old money families in New York," Keith said. "Even if she for one second falls for your... charms, which I highly doubt, her mother would never let her date you."

Bart tried not to cringe at the word _date_. It sounded strange when it was referring to him. But he really wasn't sure what he intended for this unforgettable woman.

"You know her?" Bart asked.

"Yeah," Keith smirked. "Only in the biblical sense."

"You slept with her."

"Once," Keith said. "It was sort of a favor."

"To her?" Bart asked.

"She was trying to make her dance instructor or something jealous. Little did I know that I was the first one to set foot on that sacred ground."

"You took her virginity?"

"Why are you making everything sound like an accusation?" Keith laughed. "Yeah, but it was weird. We're still friends, though."

"So you can introduce me," Bart smiled.

"No," Keith said firmly.

"Why not?" Bart asked, affronted.

"Because she would hate you."

"She does hate me. That's why you need to introduce me as your highly esteemed friend."

"You two have met?" Keith asked in surprise.

"Tonight."

"I thought you were going to get whatsername tonight," Keith said.

"Yeah," Bart said. "Evelyn was a surprise."

"She usually is," Keith nodded. "But seriously, man. She would completely loathe you. And if Eleanor is giving her the lo-down right now, she'll probably hate you more. You're everything she detests. She hates self assured, incredibly handsome, charming men as ourselves."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Bart said, though not quite sure as to why. "Come on."

Keith sighed in submission and they walked across the floor to meet Evelyn and Eleanor.

"Keith," Eleanor said in greeting. She looked expectantly at Evelyn, but Evelyn just glared bluntly at Keith's friend.

"Uh, Evelyn," Keith said lamely. "This is Bart Bass."

"We've met," Bart smirked lecherously. "I do admit, usually I have more contact with a woman before she sees that much of me. Not that I'm complaining... Evelyn, was it?"

Evelyn still didn't speak. She was too caught up in a fit of rage. She never thought she would see this despicable excuse for a human being, and yet, here he was, at a party thrown by one of her closest friends.

"Uh..." Keith said.

"Long story," Eleanor said, trying to cover up for Evelyn.

"Not really," Bart shrugged. "Dear Evelyn just walked in on me having sex with her friend on her jacket."

"You must have wanted to keep it as a trophy," Evelyn finally spoke smoothly.

Eleanor looked uncomfortable. No one really talked to Bart Bass that way. Evelyn didn't seem to have a problem with it. Bart didn't seem to mind either.

"I would just love to keep anything of yours on principle," Bart said. "Especially the things you can't necessarily see."

Evelyn made a sound of disgust in the back of her throat.

"You're heinous," she said in realization.

**present day**

**Upper East Side**

"You're heinous," Blair spat.

Damnit. Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnit.

"Uh, excuse me," the girl crossed her arms over her chest (which was difficult when a certain Basstard was on top of her, though a good idea, considering she was topless.)

"You were kind of interrupting something."

"Believe me," Blair said with disdain in the dark bedroom of the party. "This was nothing I planned. But, sweetie, you're_ kind of_ fornicating on my jacket."

Chuck quickly leaped off the girl and got dressed.

"Jacket," Blair reminded the girl. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Whatever," the nameless girl said and tossed Blair her jacket.

"And I suggest some clothes," Blair said nastily.

"You're leaving," Chuck said darkly from a corner of the room where she couldn't see his face.

"Obviously," Blair said. "Not that its any of your business, but that was what I needed the jacket for."

She turned from her room and wove her way through the crowd. She personally hoped Chuck was having a particularly difficult time getting his belt on or something because she really didn't want him harassing her and following her around at the moment.

Being apart from Chuck Bass was the hardest thing she ever had to do. When she was with him, there wasn't anything else. But things get in the way. Things like working for Bass Industries. And, oh yeah, a particularly pissed off best friend/ ex boyfriend who finally realized how in love with his ex girlfriend he was and how he couldn't see said ex girlfriend with his best friend anymore. To put it lightly, things got nasty.

In conclusion, Chuck went on another one of his jealous rages, splintering his relationship with his best friend when Blair chose Chuck over Nate which made things ideally worse where everyone wasn't talking to each other.

It was months later now, however, and everything was basically back to normal. Except for the obvious fact that Chuck and Blair were still pining for each other. It would get nasty and dirty before it got better.

Chuck had taken to sleeping with women who had uncanny resemblance to Blair where Nate got over himself and started being friends with them both. He was still uncomfortable with the obvious fact that Chuck and Blair would never get over each other.

Blair hated that Chuck still had this control over her. It got worse, however, when she realized that he was still screwing everything in sight. And thus concluded that night of "See How Much Worse Chuck and Blair Can Get."

It was ugly for everyone. Serena didn't like how most nights she had to watch _Breakfast At Tiffany's_ with Blair and the occasional night of _Charade_ which Blair still neglected to tell Serena the significance of, while holding her while Blair cried.

Serena would have gone over and beat the living hell out Chuck herself if she hadn't walked in on Eric nursing a drunk Chuck just off his night of binge drinking when he saw that Blair and Nate were talking again.

Complicated.

So nights went by where every night was basically a party night. And every night came with Chuck and Blair drama which everyone had to go through. For Serena, it was damn infuriating having to see her best friend go through this, yet _again_, with that stupid step brother of hers.

Chuck tore out of the room, leaving the faceless girl without even a fake "I'll call you."

He hadn't meant it like this, he really hadn't. He knew he would have to deal with the fact that Blair and Nate were going to talk if he ever was going to get her back.

And frankly, that was hoping for a lot. He would be lucky if he only got stabbed by one of her heels after tonight.

That girl was nothing. They all were nothing. They were just filler. He just couldn't stand being without Blair. So when he would get drunk enough every night, he would cruise the parties for petite brunettes with a similar perfume. They had to be close, damnit. If they smelled wrong, than the illusion would be shattered.

And maybe seeing her here with Nate sent him a little over the edge. He knew for a fact they would never be getting back together. Ever. He knew this because the truth was out. He and Blair were head over heels, madly, passionately, insanely in love with each other. No one was going to cross that threshold. It was way too dangerous. People had lost parts before.

But it still scared him. He heard that Nate would profess his feelings for Blair and Chuck almost crashed the bottle of alcohol he was drinking over his own head.

He knew that Nate wasn't going to try anything. Nate was just weak and always had to tell everyone what he was feeling. But it still freaked the hell out of Chuck. Of course he had to get completely trashed and start acting completely possessive and jealous over Blair, which, of course, ruined everything.

He trusted her. She didn't think that he did, but Chuck really trusted her. He just didn't trust himself to keep her. And no matter how much Chuck trusted Blair, he would never be able to keep his jealous feelings in check. That was just something he would have to deal with. He would always consider Blair his and he just had to deal with it. Now only if he could find her.

Chuck tightened his belt as he ran into the hallway that was crowded with Upper East Siders. He would never find her in this mess.

"What did you do now?" asked the good natured voice.

Chuck spun to face Eric.

"Did you see where she went?"

"I saw her putting her jacket on and trying not to cry," Eric said helpfully.

"Thanks," Chuck snapped a little harder than he meant to. It wasn't Eric's fault. "That's real helpful."

"Just hope that Serena doesn't get her hands on you," Eric said. "She's been dying to get a chance to rip your scarf to shreds."

"I didn't mean to," Chuck said, frantically looking around the crowd for her.

"I know," Eric said understandingly. "But she might have left. She had her coat on."

Chuck groaned in frustration.

"She as crying?" he asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah," Eric said. "What did you think?"

"I didn't think..."

"That she wasn't over you?" Eric asked in disbelief. "You two will never be over each other."

Eric looked over his shoulder. "So that's why she was crying."

Chuck didn't need to look back to know that the girl he discarded had finally exited the room.

"Its not like I planned it," Chuck muttered. "I didn't think that Blair was just going to walk in, looking for her jacket. I didn't want her to see me like that. I just... couldn't stand being without her."

"Tell her," Eric suggested,

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Eric laughed.

"Maybe that's why its taking you two this long."

"She won't believe me," Chuck mumbled.

"Well stop feeling sorry for yourself and go look for her," Eric demanded.

Chuck sighed and wove his way through the crowd. He would have done that anyway. It wasn't like he was following orders from his favorite brother or anything. It wasn't like Eric was smarter than him or anything... that much.

Chuck reached the window and dialed the phone number of his driver.

"Arthur."

Arthur had been in his family for a while. He wasn't exactly how old he was, but he knew Bart had him around Chuck's age. And Arthur knew everything there was to know about Chuck Bass. He was highly aware of the current situation with his master and Miss Blair Waldorf. The doormen always gossiped about it. It was more enthralling than the soap operas that Dorota made Vanya watch.

It also helped that Arthur was the driver on that certain day when Chuck had him drive Blair home after the opening night at _Victrola_. But that was confidential. Chuck paid him that much.

"Did you see Blair walk outside?"

Chuck listened intently. It wasn't like Arthur was spying the streets for Mr. Chuck's paramour, but Mr. Chuck always had him around. He would have noticed if Miss Blair had walked out. Especially when most of the time that Mr. Chuck spent in the limo, he was getting completely wasted from the mini bar. Courtesy of said paramour.

For Chuck's own safety, he hoped that they would get back together soon. If only so Arthur would still get paid. But not only that, Arthur actually cared about the lewd, drinking, young, billionaire. He had taken Chuck around since he was a young child. Not many people saw the softer side of Chuck, but Arthur was loyal to the Bass family. It would be that way until the day he died.

Satisfied, but not really, Chuck hung up, almost positive that Blair hadn't left the party. Yet. He knew Arthur was well versed on the Chuck and Blair history and how vital it was that Blair hadn't left.

"Arachibald," he sighed, not really sure how awkward this was going to be... Oh well.

"Chuck," Nate nodded.

They had been trying the friend thing and it had been working pretty well. Nate let Blair go way too easily at Prom. Chuck had found out and didn't like how Nate felt obligated to spill his feelings to the girl who belonged to his best friend. Common courtesy, people.

"Have you seen Blair?" Chuck asked finally.

He studied Nate's face.

"You have," he realized. "You... talked to her."

"Listen, Chuck," Nate said. "What happened before... I wasn't trying to get revenge on you or anything. Blair just needed to know."

"You thought she would choose you," Chuck said, but with no real venom in his voice. He couldn't be angry with Nate. Because if he had been in Nate's position, he totally would have tried to steal Blair. He knew there was a guy code, but he already violated that many times in favor of just one woman. And that was never going to change. He wished he was more loyal, but he was just weak. He could never get Blair out of his head.

"No," Nate protested. "I just needed to get it off my chest. I always knew she would choose you."

"How do you figure?" Chuck asked, actually interested.

"She only had me when she needed me. But she always wanted you. Ever since we were kids. I know that now. It may not have been in the way it is now, but you two always understood each other in a way that made no sense to me. It was always you two."

"Nate..." Chuck shook his head.

"I'm really sorry, Chuck," Nate said with sincerity. Chuck knew his best friend. Nate was never malicious like him.

"Nate," Chuck said again, finishing the sentence he started. "I just want us to be friends again."

Nate's face broke out into a grin.

"Good. Me too."

Chuck nodded. "Will you help me find her, then?"

Nate nodded vigorously. He missed Chuck a lot. Chuck just... got it. He liked hanging out with Dan and Vanessa, but Chuck had been his friend forever. And he knew what it was like to be... elite. And he needed that right now.

* * *

"Blair," Serena caught her best friend by the arm. "You're not leaving now, are you?"

Then she caught her friend's angry tears.

"Oh, B," she said. "What did he do now?"

"Its nothing," Blair said dismissively, immediately covering up her feelings behind her cold mask. "I just have to air out my jacket now."

"What?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Chuck was having sex again in the bedroom with some model or something. On my jacket," Blair bit out bitterly.

"B, I'm so sorry."

"I'm over it," Blair snapped. "She can have him. I'm done."

"Blair..." Serena sighed.

Blair looked away in annoyance. She knew what Serena would say. She knew the truth. She would never be done.

"Who has sex on someone's jacket?" Blair exclaimed. "Its not like you walk into some random room and say 'this is a strange comforter. It almost feels like a Marc by Marc Jacobs jacket. I think I'll violate it by my pleasurings.'"

"Blair," Serena said, impressed. Apparently the bitch was coming out tonight and Serena was glad that Blair was finally defending herself.

"At least it wasn't the back of a limo," Serena teased.

"Shut up," Blair muttered.

"Or a bedroom in Kati's brother's apartment."

"You do not know when to stop talking, do you?" Blair asked in amazement. "At least it wasn't on a hotel bar."

"Who told you that?" Serena gasped.

"Who do you think?" Blair asked.

"You mean the guy that's over there?" Serena pointed to where Nate and Chuck were looking at them.

"That's not him," Blair said defiantly, not facing the facts that Chuck would actually come to talk to her after _that_ incident.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Chuck Bass is not staring at me," Blair said, refusing to believe it. "He doesn't have a death wish."

"You mean the guy that is blatantly undressing you with his eyes?" Serena asked lightly. "Yeah, that's my brother, Chuck Bass."

"You have got to be kidding," Blair said to his ignorance, finally turned to see Chuck's heated gaze.

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea," Nate said, unassured.

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"Because she hates you," Nate said, though trying not to tread on the fragile ground their newly founded friendship was on.

"I made a mistake," Chuck said softly. "I need to get her back. That girl was a mistake."

"Blair caught you with a girl?" Nate asked, slightly nauseated. He was surprised Chuck still had his manhood. Just because they weren't together anymore didn't mean they weren't... together. They were the two most insanely jealous people on the Upper East Side.

"Yeah. But it wasn't like I meant for her to just walk in." Chuck said. "Blair was a surprise."

"She usually is," Nate nodded. Chuck ignored that. "You know Blair completely loathes you. More than usual. And right about now, she'll probably hates you even more than that."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Chuck said. "Come on."

"So you're pulling me into this, too?" Nate asked.

"Are you kidding?" Chuck asked. "You're my human shield."

Nate sighed. "Chuck..."

"I need to do this."

And what Chuck Bass says is law. Nate wasn't about to question that.

"Nate," Serena greeted as brightly as she could. She looked at Blair, expectantly, wanting her to be cordial, but Blair just glared wordlessly at Chuck. Chuck didn't say anything either, but he wasn't glaring.

"Blair, listen," Nate started.

"No," Chuck finally spoke up with a smirk. Blair's insides curled in delight without her consent. She always liked their banter, but now was not the time. But he was making it the time.

"Its okay, Nate. Blair can pretend I don't exist all night she wants, but we all know what she really wants."

"Oh, yeah," Blair sneered and Nate and Serena looked at each other apprehensively. It was one of _those_ nights. The one for banter. Great. Except this was more angsty banter than witty.

"Just like you pretend that I'm not the one who walked in on you and your slut."

"No need to get feisty just because you're the one who walked in on me having sex on your jacket," Chuck said smoothly.

"You must have wanted to keep it as a trophy," Blair snapped angrily.

Serena and Nate looked uncomfortable. But at least Blair was paying attention to him now.

"I would just love to keep anything of yours on principle," Chuck said. "Especially the ones in the back of my limo. Remember, Waldorf?"

Blair's hand came out of nowhere and Chuck's head snapped to the left at the impact. Some of the guests at the party looked over at them lazily but, really, it was just another day in the life of Chuck and Blair. Everyone was used to it by now.

Blair glared at him and he hated the way her eyes were shining at him. When she couldn't look at him anymore, she retreated quickly.

"Blair," he said after her.

Nate tried to bring him back, but he shook him off, following Blair to a dark corner.

"You're heinous," she spat for the second time that night.

"Tell me something I don't know, Princess," Chuck growled. He was tired of this. He just wanted her back in his bed again.

He grabbed her by the elbow, pulling her tight against him.

"And we both know what those insults really mean," he said.

Blair refused to look at him, despite the pressure of him against her. So he said it. The thing he couldn't stop thinking about since the first time he did.

"I love you."


	2. Eleanor

**A/N**: These chapters will be pretty short. They can't get too long because there are technically two story lines going on at the same time. As some of you may have noticed, I don't have a beta so I have to edit it myself so I miss things sometimes. I was so happy to get all of your reviews. It really inspired me to keep this going now that I know people are enjoying it. I'm also glad that my connection between Evelyn and Blair was obvious. More of that to come. Also, about the time line. Chuck was born around '91 and I'm pretty sure that his mother was around 20 in 1989 according to one of the episodes I saw. I wasn't really sure about time lines and ages (though I'm assuming Bart was a little older than her) so I'mjust being vague and putting it in the late 80's. I'm also not going to mention any of the arson story that Dan found out in the second season. Its just easier that way. And there probably won't be any Jack because he and Bart are apparently about 10 years apart so there really wouldn't be any point.

**Summary**: Maybe that wasn't it. Blair had hid the tears from her mother many times but she could always tell. It wasn't just that Blair was her daughter, but Eleanor knew what it looked like when someone was crying over a Bass. It made her want to protect her daughter from the danger that Basses entailed. But then Blair would smile at her in that way that made Eleanor know it was real. This was real

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. All characters and basis for characters are all taken from the genius that is Gossip Girl. No beta.

* * *

**late 80's.**

Evelyn clenched her eyes tight at the sound of the elevator dinging, alerting her presence. She hoped to God that her mother wasn't awake. It was well after midnight. She was aware of that.

She slung her heels off her feet so it wouldn't alert her presence.

"Miss Evelyn."

Her maid spoke softly to her and Evelyn knew that her mother was awake.

"Its alright," Evelyn said reluctantly. "I can face her alone."

Her maid nodded and took her leave.

"And where have you been?"

Evelyn winced and turned to greet her mother.

"Hello, Mother," she said politely.

"That's all you have to say?" her mother asked sharply. "It's 1:45 in the morning, Evelyn. You have rehearsal tomorrow. What were you thinking staying out all night?"

That I met the most infuriating man that has ever existed and I did everything in my power to destroy him.

"I guess I wasn't thinking," Evelyn spoke quietly.

"You guess?" her mother asked.

"No," Evelyn relented. "I don't guess. I know."

Her mother sighed. "Go to bed. We'll discuss this in the morning."

Evelyn held back her tears until she reached her room. She sat her her vanity and stared at herself. She was disgusted with herself. How did she get to be like this? It was repulsive.

She choked when she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She brought her hand to her throat watching the tears descend her high cheek bones.

And then she stopped. She couldn't let herself become this way. She couldn't let herself be weak. She cut back the tears, glaring at herself one more time and then got ready for bed.

* * *

"You can't tell me you're going to eat all of that," Evelyn's mother said darkly.

Evelyn sighed at the sight of her four pieces of fruit on her plate. She knew her mother wasn't waiting for an answer. She didn't want one. Evelyn just shoved her plate away.

"Will I see you at my performance?" Evelyn asked hopefully. She should never hope.

"I'm meeting with potential buyers today," her mother said, not even looking at her.

"Oh..." Evelyn said, trying not to look too dejected. Not that it would have mattered. Her mother wasn't even looking at her.

"You're going to be late," her mother said pointedly.

Evelyn knew all of this was just a lost cause. She might as well just get to the studio. Apparently her mother couldn't stand that her own daughter was in the same house as her. Typical.

"You have a nice day, Miss Evelyn," her maid tried to say soothingly.

Evelyn sniffed and smiled appreciatively as she entered the elevator.

She had to be dreaming. That just had to be it. It seemed that way because right as she exited her penthouse right onto the street, a black, sleek stretch limousine pulled up right beside her. This was ridiculous. The black tinted window rolled down revealing the one face she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Ugh," Evelyn said in disgust. "How did you know I would be here?"

"I'm Bart Bass," he said simply as though it were an actual answer.

"What the hell does that suppose to mean?" Evelyn asked. She had never heard anyone use the use of their name as an actual reason for doing anything.

"It means that I'm Bart Bass. Get in," Bart said simply, as though there was no other alternative.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn said in disgust.

"I'd _love_ to give you a ride."

Evelyn wasn't about to ponder the meaning behind the word "ride."

"I'm sure you would," Evelyn sneered. "Unfortunately, I'm not doing charity work today."

"Rough night?" Bart asked to her spunk.

"You would know," Evelyn said, still walking down the street with the limo tailing her, "not that its any of your business."

"Oh, I think it is," Bart said.

"And how would you figure that?"

"Because anything to do with your alluring self is absolutely my business," he said smoothly.

"And what did I do to deserve such an honor?" she asked sarcastically. "What's so special about me that gives me special treatment from Bart Bass?"

"Curiosity" he said, "to begin with. I honestly have never seen anyone not look at me when I was as... unclothed as I was when we first met."

"Then I pity all of those who were submitted to that," Evelyn said, proud of how this conversation was going.

For some reason, she liked that she could hold an intelligent yet slightly threatening conversation with someone, at the same time telling them to back the hell off.

"Don't torture me," Bart said, ignoring her last comment. Because that definitely didn't strike a nerve. "Just get in."

"Sorry," Evelyn said, not sounding sorry at all, "but I'm at the studio now."

The limo halted as Evelyn disappeared into the doors, leaving Bart without her presence.

* * *

Eleanor hadn't expected to see Bart Bass again. Really. Usually people who were stricken by the wrath of the infamous Evelyn knew when to back off. He definitely had a death wish.

"I have a proposition for you," he smirked.

**present day.**

"I have a proposition for you," Chuck Bass smirked.

Eleanor Waldorf-Rose blanched. To be quite honest, the resemblance was uncanny. It wasn't the same eyes or hair. No, Chuck definitely resembled his mother on that front. But the tone was all there. It was the same smirk and self assured drawl that was only a Bass trait.

"Chuck," Eleanor sighed. It was quite endearing, actually. She knew that Chuck wasn't the most reputable of people but he did have a charm about him. And Eleanor had promised herself she wouldn't be one of those mothers. The tyrannic mother who forbade her daughter to see someone just because he was new money.

Maybe that wasn't it. Blair had hid the tears from her mother many times but she could always tell. It wasn't just that Blair was her daughter, but Eleanor knew what it looked like when someone was crying over a Bass. It made her want to protect her daughter from the danger that Basses entailed. But then Blair would smile at her in that way that made Eleanor know it was real. This was real. And when Chuck Bass approached her to help him win her daughter back, she couldn't help but oblige. Because when a Bass set his mind to it, it got accomplished. Eleanor knew this first hand.

"I'm assuming its a good sign you're not kicking me out of your house," Chuck said charmingly. That boy was such a player. But he was at least trying to use his powers for good. At least that was what Eleanor was trying to convince herself.

"I can only assume you are referring to how my daughter never came home last night," Eleanor acknowledged.

"I wouldn't know anything about that," Chuck answered honestly. "But that's why I'm here. I..."

"Quite frankly, Chuck, "Eleanor said, "it really doesn't matter how much you care for her. She has to want to see you."

"Well I was hoping you could help me with that," Chuck said lamely. He didn't do well with these sorts of things.

"Whatever you said to her last night--"

"That's just it," Chuck said. "I said something that I completely meant. And she still ran away from me. She always runs away from me."

"I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"I just need to see her," Chuck said. If she didn't know any better, it sounded like he was pleading. But then again, she knew Basses too well. She knew it was better for her to offer them her assistance, then them go and screw everything up even more.

* * *

"Is that all you're eating?" Cyrus asked kindly at the breakfast table.

"I'm not hungry," Blair mumbled.

She was glad her mother wasn't here for this part. She could tell if her eating habits were even the slightest bit difference her mother got frighteningly paranoid. She had no idea why. It was the strangest thing.

"You came home late last night."

"Dorota's a traitor," Blair snapped.

Cyrus just chuckled at Blair's outburst. She was quite the spitfire. He never had to wonder why the Bass boy came around at all hours of the night, trying to persuade Dorota up the marble staircase. Only once had he succeeded, but that didn't stop him from coming back constantly. It drove Eleanor insane.

The parents might feign obliviousness, but it was all very obvious how much Chuck and Blair used to leave the public eye at those dinner parties.

"You're going to be late," Eleanor said, coming into the kitchen already in her business attire.

Since Blair had come home from school for the summer, she was quite aware of her mother's watchful eye over her eating habits. That also meant every other week, going to therapy. Doctor's orders. It was ridiculous.

"Will I see you at Lily's thing tonight?" Blair asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Eleanor said distantly. "I'm meeting with potential buyers today..."

She looked to see the dejected look on her daughter's face and realized she was doing it again.

"Cyrus will be there," she assured her, "and I can probably finish up early."

She liked that relief flooded her daughter's face. She wasn't about to point out the fact, either, that considering Chuck was Lily's legal adoptive son, he would also be attending. But she knew that already.

Walking out of the penthouse Blair knew immediately something was amiss. She had to be dreaming. That just had to be it. As she walked right onto the street, a black, sleek stretch limousine pulled up right beside her. The black tinted window rolled down revealing the one face she really didn't want to see at the moment.

"Hello, Lover," Chuck smirked.

"What makes you think you can just roll up here?" Blair snapped immediately. "I'm mad at you, remember?"

"Doesn't seem that way to me," Chuck answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"You would have thrown your clutch at me already," he grinned.

Blair huffed. He was totally right. He was always right. He knew her way too well.

"How did you find me?" she asked finally, still walking while his limo crept beside her.

"You mean in front of your building?" he asked snarkily.

"Don't try to be cute," she said angrily.

"Oh, I don't have to try."

Blair rolled her eyes. "What I meant was how did you know where I was going today?"

"I'm Chuck Bass."

Of course. The usual response. Jackass.

"Get in," he said.

"I suppose this is the part where you tell me that you'd love to give me a ride," Blair retorted.

"You know me well."

"No," Blair responded. "You just need more material."

"Right," he seemed to agree. "Let's go over that when you get in here."

"I'm afraid not," Blair said. "I'm already here."

Chuck looked after her in dismay as Blair disappeared, leaving Chuck without her presence.

* * *

Blair was greeted by the sight of Dorota as the elevator doors opened. She checked her phone. She didn't suppose Eleanor would be displeased that she was out this late. It was summer and she was an adult. That didn't stop Dorota's reproachful look.

"Miss Eleanor awake," Dorota said warningly.

"Don't worry, Dorota," Blair sighed. "I've been facing my mother for two decades now. I can take it."

Blair stepped onto the tiled floor, not bothering to take off her shoes to hide her approach.

"Its late," her mother commented.

"Its only one," Blair said.

"Where were you?" Eleanor asked.

"Does it matter?" Blair asked suspiciously. She didn't like how her mother was suddenly taking an interest in a life that she didn't seem all that enthralled with for the past 15 years.

"Were you with anyone?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Blair asked, suspicion peaking.

"Chuck came by a couple days ago," Eleanor commented. "I was wondering..."

"No," Blair said shortly. "Always no."

"Why?" Eleanor asked.

"Does it matter?" Blair asked again. "I can't help but wonder why you're suddenly taking an interest."

Eleanor sighed. "Blair..."

"You talked to him?" Blair asked vulnerably. Eleanor smiled. It was a Waldorf Women trait to go from a fiery temper one minute, to completely sobering the next.

"Yes, I talked to him."

"Good," Blair snapped. "Then he knows to stay away."

Eleanor wasn't about to correct her daughter that she was once again betraying the girl closest to her to help a Bass in need.


	3. Bathrooms

**A/N**: So of course I read all of your reviews. I must say that I am terribly sorry that I'm disappointing you all so much. This story has been in the works for some time and I'm still sort of writing it. On the point where everything is too similar, I'm sorry (again) but that was the entire basis for the fic. But as its going on, it is being different. Since Bart and Evelyn obviously have a different backstory than Chuck and Blair it will be slightly different. I've also been entertaining the idea that the things that were done in the 80's will cause concequences in present time. I'm really sorry I'm letting you all down, it was not my intention. I will do my best to take all of your suggestions and make it more satisfactory but sometimes that just won't be possible since my intent for writing this fic really was just to show how similar Bart and Chuck are from their youth and taste in women. I just hope my next chapters will be more to your liking. But if no one is interested in it or reading it, then I don't know if I will even finish. On that note, I do hope this chapter was a lot better than the last one. I feel like its more "different" for the people who wanted that, but just review and let me know if there's anything else that isn't working for you. I think this might be more real received. It has more "differences" than the others as requested.

**Summary**:She didn't like that her father was talking this way about Chuck. It didn't mean anything, but Chuck wasn't a bad person. A lot of people failed to grasp that fact. He was just lost sometimes. Like her.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. All characters belongs to Gossip Girl, though they may be changed in some ways.

* * *

**late 80's.**

"Is there a problem?" asked Eleanor.

She watched Evelyn looked around at the street as they walked back to her penthouse.

"No," Evelyn said unconvincingly.

"Okay..."

Evelyn knew that was not the end of the subject.

"So are you going to the gala--?"

"Its just," Evelyn interrupted, not paying ay attention to what her friend was saying. "Even when something is really annyoing, you get used to it. You know?"

Evelyn definitely wasn't referencing how Bart had taken to flaunting his money while trailing her in his limo. He wasn't here now. Not that she cared.  
"Not in the slightest," Eleanor said.

Except, she did. She knew exactly what her friend was talking about because she herself was involved in that particular scheme. But only for her own gain. And Evelyn didn't have a right to be mad anyway. It wans't like she was into Bart Bass, despite what the billionaire himself thought.

But that wasn't exactly true either. But Evelyn still didn't have a right to be angry. Because even though she was so obviously into Bart, she didn't know it yet. And that was the grounds for protection Eleanor she knew she would have to use. She and Evelyn had the most tumultuous friendship ever. She knew that even her own daughter wouldn't have a frenemy like she had Evelyn. It would be impossible.

"So are you going to that gala tonight, or not?" Eleanor asked impatiently as they reached the doorman.

"I supposed," Evelyn sighed. "My mother is always telling me I should be rehearsing while at the same time she wants be to be networking and advertising myself like some kind of XXX billboard."

"I think your mother would be more apposed to that," Eleanor laughed, getting in the elevator.

"Whatever," Evelyn said. "I guess we should go together since we both don't have dates."

"Actually..." Eleanor said awkwardly. "I have a date."

"What?" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Please," Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Don't sound so shocked."

"I just..." Evelyn said in surprise, "I thought you would tell me if you and Harold got together."

"First of all its _when_ not _if_," Eleanor corrected. "And its not Harold."

"Who is it?"

"Bart Bass," Eleanor said as casually as she could muster. It wasn't much.

"_Bart Bass_?" Evelyn stressed.

The elevator ringed and Evelyn was glad her mother wasn't home. It wasn't the first time. Her mother would reprimand her for having a fit in the foyer. But this wouldn't be a fit. Because she wasn't in to Bart Bass.

Eleanor coughed awkwardly.

"Won't your mother disinherit you?" Evelyn said, aghast.

"That's your mother, Evelyn," Elanor said. "Not mine."

"Anyway, she wants you to marry a lawyer," Evelyn teased with as much normalcy as she could muster. It wasn't much.

"Its just one night," Eleanor assured her, but knowing Evelyn, it would take longer for Bart's plan to go into effect. "And I thought you weren't in to him anyway."

"I'm _not_," Evelyn said hastily.

Eleanor smirked inwardly. Maybe it wouldn't take so long after all.

"I'm just... looking out for you."

Right.

"Oh really?" Eleanor asked with amusement. "Protect me from the billionaire Bass I might have hooked?"

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Real amusing, Eleanor. They'll be saying that one for decades."

"I think its catchy," Eleanor shrugged, not trying to goad Evelyn. That was supposed to be Bart's job. She didn't want to interlope on his plan and she knew he wasn't really telling her everything. He was definitely planning something behind the scenes that no one else would see. Besides Evelyn, that is. And it would be worth it. She could get something he wanted and she could get something he wanted.

"I can't believe you're abandoning me," Evelyn sighed, collapsing on the coach.

"Its only for one night," Eleanor repeated. "And you can get a date so fast. Its not like you're me."

"You got a date with a billionaire," Evelyn reminded her.

"Right..." Eleanor said, not letting on to the fact that he didn't want her at all. He wanted her friend. So what else was knew?

* * *

"You're going out."

"Yes, Mother," Evelyn sighed. Every night it was the same.

"We're going to the gala."

Of course only when she asked she would inform her of plans she already made for her daughter.

"That's where I'm going, Mother," Evelyn said with restraint.

"Well don't forget," her mother said harshly. "This isn't a time for you to get high and party. You need to make connections."

If Evelyn stayed any longer, she was sure she would get arrested for homicide.

At least it was silent in the limo. It may have been an incredibly tense and awkward silence, but at least Evelyn wasn't being scolded for the lifestyle that she didn't even have.

Sure, she was an Upper East Sider. They liked to party and all of the above. But she was also a classy ballerina. She would travel to exotic places (not that she didn't already do that.) But she would count on herself. She wouldn't be let down by anyone. She didn't have to count on her mother so she wouldn't be cut off like Lily Rhodes. She wouldn't have to appease her parents into marrying a lawyer like Eleanor (even though Eleanor had been desperately in love with him since the 19th century.)

So Evelyn didn't look back when she pushed through the hotel that the gala was being held at. And that's why she was caught off guard when she saw Bart Bass's arm around Eleanor's waist. And she was definitely _not_ jealous. She couldn't be.

"There's the head of the board," her mother came up from behind her, nodding towards some random group that Evelyn wasn't even paying attention to. She couldn't wait to be an adult so she could legally leave her mother forever.

Evelyn immediately snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. She would need it.

"Hey," came somber voice from behind her.

Evelyn turned to face the pitiful Harold Waldorf. In Evelyn's opinion, Eleanor could do better. Sure he was cute, but he had absolutely no social skills. Eleanor called it "awkwardly adorable." Evelyn called it "way annoying." Eleanor had almost taken pity on him. It was the nursing complex when nurses at war would fall for their patients because they just wanted to take care of them.

Eleanor was a control freak. That relationship would work splendidly. And it was weird. Because for the first time that Eleanor was actually considering dating other people, he seemed interested.

"Is that Eleanor?" he asked, an attempt at nonchalance that he really needed to practice at. Eleanor could teach him.

Harold was staring at Bart who obviously had "my possession" written all over Eleanor. It was disgusting.

"Yes," Evelyn said darkly. Harold looked at her curiously but didn't comment. When it came to thing of this nature, Evelyn was glad he was in the dark. She knew that he would be the type of person to overreact at schemes. Because Eleanor couldn't like Bart Bass. It was just a game... right? Eleanor liked straitlaced lawyers. Not bad boys of the Upper East Side.

Right.

She was right.

She had to be.

This time, she took a scotch from a waiter. The champagne wasn't doing anything.

"A woman with taste. I like it."

Evelyn composed her face before she turned. Harold had taken the cue and left. He obviously wasn't a fan of the Bass.

"A man without any," Evelyn smirked. "Not a surprise."

"I love your post coital bite."

"Post coital?" Evelyn smirked. "We never did anything."

"Yet."

"And here I thought that you would be spending your time with Eleanor."

"Does that bother you?" he grinned wickedly.

"Should it?" she shot back.

"You tell me," he shrugged.

"I'll tell you that your little plan to try to make me jealous completely backfired."

"Who said I had a plan?" Bart asked seriously. "You flatter yourself. I can do so much better than you. And have."

"Without having a bottle cracked over your head afterward?" she executed flawlessly.

"Why are you like this?" he asked, no hint of his former lecher in it. "Don't you see? We're the same. Now stop trying to fight it."

"What makes you think we're the same?" Evelyn asked.

"I can see your wheels turning, Eve," he taunted. "This very moment you're trying to figure out how to get me back."

"I am not," Evelyn disputed. "You don't know me. And don't call me that."

"The first woman," Bart mused. "The one who brought sin into the garden. How fitting."

"You think I'm sinful?" Evelyn asked in interest.

Bart leaned into her to whisper. "You will be when I'm done with you."

Evelyn shoved him away. "Ew. Don't flatter yourself."

She retreated but he spoke after her.

"Someday soon, you won't resist me so much."

Evelyn spun around to him but he was already backing away.

"See you around, Eve."

Evelyn scowled after him.

"Who was that?" asked a cold and sharp voice.

Ugh. Perfect timing.

"No one," Evelyn tried to say convincingly.

"Really?" her mother asked skeptically. "Because he looked a lot like that new money Bart Bass who keeps cropping up in the tabloids."

"_You_ read the tabloids?" Evelyn asked snarkily.

"Do not make this about me, Evelyn," her mother snapped. "You should be networking and instead you're consorting with some sort of womanizer."

"I'm not _consorting_ with anyone," Evelyn snapped, stalking off when she realized she had nothing else to say.

"You okay?"

Evelyn found that she was actually blinking back tears when Eleanor appeared before her.

"What happened?"

"What else?" Evelyn looked back, throwing a well placed glare at her mother. "I don't know how she does it. Its the simplest thing and she resorts me into this."

"Its okay," Eleanor said comfortingly. "Have you had anything to eat tonight?"

"Look," Evelyn snapped, "I'm really tired of everyone putting so much pressure on me."

"I'm not," Eleanor protested. "I just want to make sure you're healthy."

"I'm fine," Evelyn said, making sure this time that her tears didn't show as she stormed off.

Evelyn glared at her reflection in the bathroom. She was disgusting. No wonder Eleanor was more looked at than her. She was repulsive. She exited the bathroom when a wave of dizziness crashed upon her.

She gripped the wall next to her in an effort to not let gravity take her down. She knew she was about to crack her head on the floor. And for a moment, she wondered why it wasn't happening.

His strong arms gripped her as her eyes clenched shut. They fluttered open to see his clear, light eyes. She tried to pull away.

"Careful," Bart said, holding her tightly against his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Evelyn muttered. "I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," Bart responded. "So this has nothing to do with the fact that I heard you an Eleanor arguing if you've eaten today?"

Evelyn shoved him away. "Its none of your business."

"Maybe not," Bart sighed. "But its not my fault I was the only one here to catch you when you fell."

"I don't need you to catch me," Evelyn snapped.

"You can't do this," Bart said. "You have to take care of yourself."

"Of course I do," Evelyn said angrily. "No one else will."

**present day.**

"Of course I'm taking care of myself," Blair said self assuredly to her reflection. She knew Dorota was listening.

"Miss Blair," Dorota approached her. "You mama want to speak with you."

"I hope there's not a problem," Eleanor said, sitting on the edge of Blair's bed.

"Because there always has to be a problem with me, doesn't there, Mother?" Blair said irritably.

"No, of course not," Eleanor said. "Its just..."

"What?" Blair snapped.

"There is a problem."

"What makes you think that?" Blair asked casually.

"You will make an appearance at tonight's dinner," Eleanor said, "won't you?"

"Of course I..." Blair trailed off in realization. "Why?"

"I need to have a head count, Blair," Eleanor shook her head, getting to her feet.

"You really don't think that I got this pretty face and scheming tendencies from Daddy, do you?" Blair asked snidely.

"Blair," Eleanor sighed. "I have no idea what you mean."

"You didn't invite him," Blair said threateningly, "did you?"

"The Basses are a prominent family," Eleanor said reprovingly. "Of course I invited them. I can't base these gatherings on your preferences all the time."

"This is different," Blair said softly.

"He's a very nice boy," Eleanor said, leaving the room.

"That's what you tell yourself when he's not mauling me in public?" Blair responded.

"Why, Blair, whatever do you mean?"

"You weren't so keen on him when you found us in the elevator that time."

"Things change, Blair," Eleanor replied. "I hope you'll learn to realize that one day."

* * *

Blair snagged a flute of champagne from a passing waiter right as Serena came up from behind her.

"So you've heard," Serena said, surveying her best friend's behavior.

"What tipped you off?" Blair snapped. "Probably because he's the one who came with you in the limo."

"Eleanor invited him," Serena said simply.

"I knew it," Blair said under her breath. "I know what she's doing."

"Why does your mother always have to be plotting?" Serena asked helplessly.

"Because she's my mother," Blair burst out. "Because she's me. I'll still be plotting when I'm her age. I'll still be plotting when I'm your grandmother's age. Cece was the one who broke you and Humphrey up for Cotillion, wasn't she?"

"That was ages ago," Serena waved that off."

"What is he _doing_ here?" Blair said, looking over to see that Chuck was once again charming her mother. Jerk.

"Blair," Serena looked at her almost pityingly. Blair Waldorf didn't do pity. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Should it be?"

"He's here for _you_. He cares so much that he even went to Eleanor as a way to get to you."

"You make me sound like another one of his conquests," Blair said, trying to hide the hurt from her voice.

"You know that you're always more to him."

"Right," Blair said sarcastically. "That's why I found him in bed with another woman."

"Who's to really know what goes on inside the psychotic mind of Chuck Bass?" Serena asked. "Except you."

"What was that?" Blair snapped.

"I think I see your father," Serena said brightly, making her escape.

"Daddy?" Blair asked. Sure enough, there Harold Waldorf stood. He smiled good naturedly and embraced his only daughter.

"I didn't know you were coming," she said with surprise. "When did you get here?"

"Not very long ago," Harold said. "It was a surprise for me too. Who is that your mother is talking to?"

"No one," Blair said offhandedly. "Well, no one that matters."

Harold raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Friend of yours?"

"Its just Chuck, Daddy," Blair sighed.

"Oh?" Harold asked. "Is this someone knew? Chuck who?" Blair's eyebrows furrowed.

"You know him. I grew up with him. Its Chuck Bass."

"_Bass_?" Harold asked.

"Yes..." Blair said. "I thought you knew."

"Knew about what?" he asked testily.

"You never acted this way with Nate," Blair said curiously.

"Nate?" Harold asked. "So he's your boyfriend now?"

"Boyfriend..." Blair muttered to herself. "No. He's not anything."

"And yet he's talking to your mother like..."

"Its nothing," Blair said. "I'm sure of it."

Harold gave her another hug.

"I just don't want you to be caught up in someone like him," he said sincerely.

"What does that mean?" Blair asked, feeling the sense of being offended. "'Someone like him?'"

"The Basses aren't the greatest people, lets just say," Harold finished.

"Have you even talked to him?" Blair asked, her voice rising at the end. She didn't like that her father was talking this way about Chuck. It didn't mean anything, but Chuck wasn't a bad person. A lot of people failed to grasp that fact. He was just lost sometimes. Like her.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you two," Harold said sternly.

"There's not," Blair said awkwardly. Her father was usually not so... fatherly like. They were so similar and it was strange hearing him be stern towards a boy she _was_ with.

"Not anymore."

"Well everyone makes mistakes," Harold said genuinely.

But that was the problem. Blair didn't think that he ever was a mistake. He was just... Chuck.

* * *

Blair sat between her father and Serena at dinner. And she knew it wasn't right. She was aware that her father's and her relationship had suffered since he witnessed her attack on Miss Iowa or whatever, but she had no idea how much they differed now. They used to share everything and now she knew that he couldn't accept the man that she herself couldn't even get away from.

She could feel his gaze on her face. It was... penetrating. Like everything else about him. But she wouldn't let him get to her. She couldn't. Not in front of her father. Not like this.

"B," Serena's voice said in her ear.

Blair was aware of what the repercussion was. It was the same reason Chuck was staring at her. As if he almost was daring her to touch her food. She just kept pushing it around on her plate. Once again, her father was oblivious to it.

"Are you feeling alright, darling?" Harold asked.

"Fine," Blair said disjointedly. It was hard thinking straight when a certain someone was staring at her like that.

"I'll be right back," she muttered as she pushed out her chair and left the table. Serena looked worriedly after her while her father just returned to his dinner. No one else noticed the other vacant seat at the table.

Blair was highly aware of the damage she was doing to her body. It wasn't like she was dense or anything. Everyone seemed to think that there was something wrong with her, that she thought she was doing right by herself. That wasn't it at all. It was just that her need for perfection was stronger than her need for self sufficiency. And she wasn't dying. There wasn't really a problem.

At least, there wasn't really a problem until she felt him behind her from the position on her knees on the tiled bathroom floor, his hands winding around her hair, holding it back. She stood to meet the heated gaze of anger. Blair exhaled in defeat.

"Stay out of this, Chuck," Blair warned as he followed her with his eyes to the sink.

"I thought you stopped," he said bluntly as she washed her hands.

"I did."

"Then what the hell is this?" he demanded.

"A moment of weakness," she clarified.

"Don't do this--"

"I said stay out of it," Blair snapped.

"You don't get it, do you, Waldorf?" Chuck sneered. "Because you're not just hurting yourself when you do this. You're hurting me too."

"An unfortunate side effect," Blair said. "Its still none of your business."

"Like hell it isn't," Chuck snapped. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?" Blair asked, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"Don't shut me out just because I was the only one who was here to catch you when you fell," he said decadently.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Blair said. "You were just here. That doesn't make you responsible for anything."

"Oh really?" he asked. "So that wasn't you in the bathroom for the first time in seventh grade. That wasn't you who I gave aspirin to after I found you in the bathroom at the Sheppard Wedding? That wasn't you at _Thanksgiving_?"

"Maybe you were there all those times," Blair said. "But that's over now."

"Don't even attempt to delude yourself into thinking that for one _second_," Chuck said heatedly.

"Whatever," Blair said scornfully. "Just know that I don't need you to catch me."

"Someone has to," Chuck said. "You won't do it yourself."

"Well I've been taking care of myself a long time before you came along," Blair told him coldly.


	4. Sisters

**A/N**: Not the best chapter I've written, to be honest. In my opinion, the Chuck/Blair SL is more compelling, but I hope this will get you through to when things move along. I will admit this chapter isn't very good, but it will get more intruiging later. This is just a filler to move the plot along. So please don't blame me for the utter failure that is this chapter.

**Summary**: She knew that she shouldn't be messing with her own daughter's relationship. But he was so... sincere. And she was sure that he would do the right thing.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All is GG.

* * *

**late 80's.**

Evelyn clenched her teeth at the sight of the needle. She may have been many things, but the sight of blood was something she could just not handle. She winced at the mere alcohol swab on her inner arm. She clenched her fingers into a fist and she felt the mild sting of the needle taking her blood.

"You can relax now," the nurse said at Evelyn's fist. Her muscles were so tight it took her a couple seconds to relax her fingers.

"We'll get the results back to you in a couple of days."

Evelyn left for the waiting room. Once again, her mother paid no attention. She had to be aware of Evelyn's fainting spells but there was really only one person who knew the entire story.

Eleanor stood from one of the chairs where she was waiting for her friend. Evelyn sighed in defeat as she walked towards her.

"How was it?" Eleanor asked.

"_'How was it_?'" Evelyn repeated.

"Come on, Evelyn," Eleanor sighed.

"What?" Evelyn snapped as they left the building. "You drag me to get tested just to see if my _electrolytes_ are fine and you ask me how getting stuck with a needle was?"

"Well you mother sure as hell wasn't going to do it," Eleanor shot back. "Its always been like this, Evelyn. We've raised each other."

Evelyn hated it when Eleanor made sense. But it was true. They had to raise each other because their own mothers were too busy getting botoxed and their fathers were too busy screwing their secretaries.

"I'm fine," Evelyn said. "Really."

"You suffer in silence," Eleanor said. "You never would have said anything."

"Like you're any different," Evelyn said.

"I never said I was," she replied. "That's why we have to take care of each other."

"I know," Evelyn said. "So you didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell who?" she asked.

"Bass saw me the other night," Evelyn confessed. "Outside the bathroom."

"Why would I tell him?" Eleanor asked.

"I don't know," Evelyn replied. "Why were you his date?"

"Were you jealous?" Elenaor asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Does it matter?" Evelyn asked suspiciously.

"Just wondering," she responded. It definitely wasn't casual enough.

"Why?"

Eleanor gave her a knowing glance. "I think the lady doth protest too much."

"_Him_?" she asked. "Please. He's just..."

"New money," Eleanor supplied. "Isn't that something your mother would say?"

"I know what you're doing," Evelyn said warningly. "Why are you trying to manipulate me?"

"I'm not," Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Its just what I think."

"Really?" Evelyn asked. "Because what I think was what Waldorf's impression of you was when he saw you with Bass."

"Harold was there?" Eleanor gasped. "And he saw me?"

Evelyn nodded.

"What did he say?"

"Not much," Evlyn said honestly.

"What did he look like?"

"You were just trying to make him jealous," Evelyn supplied.

"Why?" Eleanor asked. "Would it have been worse if I actually liked Bart?"

"Yes," Evelyn said. "You shouldn't get involved with a jerk like that."

"A jerk," Eleanor nodded. "Just your type. And he was such a jerk that he was worried about you going to the doctor."

"So you did tell him," Evelny snapped.

"And you're getting very worked up," Eleanor said indifferently. Evelyn hated it when she was right.

* * *

"Miss Evelyn."

Evelyn froze right in front of the elevator at the reproachful sound of her maid's voice.

"I'm just going out for a few hours," Evelyn assured her. "I'll be back in time."

Her maid just shook her head, but let her go.

"Finally," Eleanor said as Evelyn got in the limo.

"Sorry," Evelyn responded. "I couldn't shake her."

"Well its not like you wanted to come in the first place," Eleanor pointed out.

"I want to have fun," Evelyn said decisively.

"You haven't been to a bar since you were 15," Eleanor responded. "But you said you liked going there anyway."

"Any particular reason you're trying so hard?"

"Don't ask me that," Eleanor said quickly.

"Why?"

"Because then I'd have to tell you the truth."

* * *

"I hate you," Evelyn snarled as soon as they got in. "Why would you do this to me?"

Eleanor sighed. "You obviously already know."

"Well that's a horrible game plan," Evelyn snapped. "As if I'd get jealous of you and... _him_."

"I'm so sorry," Eleanor said. "It just worked out. I wouldn't have done it if..."

"If there wasn't something in it for you?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said again.

"Its alright," Evelyn said. "What we have to do is address the problem that is at hand."

And sure enough, there he was. Bart Bass was in the exact same establishment that they were. What a coincidence.

"It was part of the plan," Eleanor said begrudgingly.

"Harold isn't even here," Evelyn pointed out.

"Yeah..." Eleanor said with embarrassment. She addressed the bartender. "Gin martini."

He nodded and looked at Eleanor.

"I am actually considering a Jager bomb right about now."

"Ew," Eleanor said with disgust.

"Scotch on the rocks with a twist," Evelyn said instead. Eleanor raised her eyebrows at her.

"Don't say it," Evelyn warned her.

No matter how much she hated Eleanor at the moment, she desperately needed her. Because he was right there drinking his own scotch and it was killing her. And she had no idea why.

She was blond. Evelyn decided from right then and there that she would detest blonds forever. That slutty blond was hanging off of him like a--

"Oh no," Evelyn whispered to herself.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"I have serious problems," Evelyn sighed in defeat. Eleanor followed her eyes as Bart shoved his tongue down the girls throat.

"Oh no," Eleanor laughed. She was already tipsy.

"It is not funny," Evelyn snapped. "We're leaving."

She didn't see Bart staring after her retreating form when she exited the bar.

**present day.**

"We're leaving," Blair said firmly.

"Blair," Serena sighed from her position in the waiting room. "We have to wait for your test results."

"I'm not sick, Serena," Blair said angrily.

"You are definitely sick," Serena retorted. "Of course I know there's nothing wrong with you in this room. But the way you torture yourself when it comes to him..."  
"We're not talking about this."

"He saw you, Blair," Serena said.

"He told you?"

"No..." Serena replied. "Its just the way he gets when he's worried about you. You know how he gets."

Blair didn't really needed reminding.

"You don't have to take care of me, Serena," Blair said softly.

"We always have," her friend replied honestly.

"I know. That's why you can't do it."

"Do what?"

"Protect me and Chuck at the same time."

* * *

Blair winced when she heard her mother enter the room. She didn't need this. Not now.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Eleanor asked.

Blair was about to start with her usual denial before something else occurred to her.

"Have you been talking to Chuck?"

"Blair, do not change the subject."

"You knew where I was this morning. Why do you have to ask?" Blair snapped.

"I don't want to send you to your father's," Eleanor said.

"Then don't."

"I can't be the one to watch you waste away."

"Don't worry," Blair replied snidely. "You aren't the only one."

"Yes," Eleanor sighed. "About that."

"I can't believe this," Blair said. "My own mother, betraying me."

"Of course I'm not betraying you," Eleanor said.

"You care about him more than me. I'm you're _daughter_ and he's just... something to pass the time."

"You know that's not true," Eleanor said softly. "Of course I care about you more. But you and I both know if he was something passing, he would have been long gone after the funeral."

Ugh. Blair hated it when her mother was right. How the hell did she know Chuck Bass so well? It was infuriating.

"Is he coming tonight?" Blair asked timidly.

"Yes."

"You asked him?" Blair demanded.

Eleanor sighed.

"God, Mother, whose side are you on?"

"There aren't any sides," Eleanor protested.

"How did he know where I was?" Blair asked shrewdly.

"What?"

"He seems to know where I am at all times. Places I only tell _you_. Tell me you aren't helping him."

Silence.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"He misses you, darling," Eleanor said. "You know this."

"I also know how he intrudes where he shouldn't. He's completely..."

"Like you," Eleanor nodded.

"Ugh," Blair screamed, exiting the room.

Eleanor sighed. She had never known what a fiery temper Blair had until recently. She was sure that she wasn't like that before...

She knew that she shouldn't be messing with her own daughter's relationship. But he was so... sincere. And she was sure that he would do the right thing.

* * *

"I want to leave."

"This is your house," Serena laughed at her best friend's antics.

"My mother is such a traitor," Blair muttered.

"She cares about you," Serena supplied. "You said she was the one to encourage you to go after him after graduation."

"Yes, but she invited him to an exclusive dinner party. Again."

"She invited me," Serena supplied.

"Exactly," Blair said as they trailed through the penthouse. "Lily isn't even here. What the hell is he doing?"

"He's..."

Serena came to a dead stop causing Blair to almost crash into her.

"What is your prob--"

Blair cut herself off. If she continued any further, she was sure she wouldn't be able to cover up the wracking sob that was about to overtake her.

"I'm sure they're just talking," Serena said, staring down her step brother.

"Talking..." Blair murmured. "Chuck Bass doesn't just talk with women and you know it."

This was true. And sure enough, there he was, whispering seductively in some blond Amazon's ear.

"Blair..."

"Its not like I care, right?" Blair asked scathingly. But Serena already knew what was threatening to overtake Blair. "He can manipulate whatever sad slut is stupid and insane enough to grace his bed. Its not like I care."

Serena bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"I _don't_ care," Blair said, answering her own non-question. "Its not like he was trying to win me back or anything. We're done. He can do whatever he wants."

Serena knew Blair was on the verge of a breakdown when she started repeating mantras to herself like that.

"Let's get out of here," Serena offered.

"I don't care," Blair said again, letting Serena lead her out of the room.

And she didn't care. Just like she wouldn't have cared if Chuck Bass was staring blatantly over the blond's shoulder, obviously ignoring the slut, And forever following Blair with his eyes. Which he was.


	5. Limos

**A/N**: So I hope this chapter is a lot better than the previous one. I had a better time writing it and the Bart/Evelyn relationship will be progressing from here.

**Summary**: She could feel how gentle he was with her the first time. How her heart thrummed practically through her flesh. And that way he gazed at her. Like there was nothing more precious or desirable in the world. And she knew that was when she had fallen for him. That was when her life had fallen apart because she let him love her.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All is Gossip Girl

* * *

**late 80's.**

Again, in front of the mirror, all Evelyn could pick out were her flaws. But tonight was a different night. It was easy to seduce a man who had been coveting you for months. And that was exactly what she was going to do. It was what she had to do.

"Whoa," Eleanor said, walking in.

"Too much?" Evelyn inquired, pivoting in front of the mirror.

"Not of you want to say 'come hither' to all of the gang rapists roaming around the streets of New York."

"Eleanor," Evelyn sighed, "we live on the Upper East Side. We don't have gangs."

"What about rapists?" she asked.

"I guess I will just have to settle with Bart Bass."

"Oh, Evelyn," she said with disguised disgust. "What are you doing?"  
"You really don't have a right to judge," Evelyn pointed out.

"I'm not," Eleanor assured her. "But are you really going to let him win?"

"You were the one who was using him in you own little scheme," Evelyn reminded her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eleanor said evasively, looking away.

"Please," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You're talking to the master."

"You would like to think that wouldn't you?" Eleanor asked. "So where are you going now?"

* * *

Evelyn stood in the hallway of the hotel, outside of his room. The one he was buying. The one he as staying in. She glared at the golden lettering of the door. And she couldn't move. This was what she was resorted to. This was what _he_ resorted her to.

Evelyn straightened the edge of her coat.

And she knocked.

And she got impatient.

He wasn't answering the door. She didn't come all the way out here dressed like this just to be ignored. If she wanted to being ignored, she would just go home and listen to her mother's plans for her future.

She wasn't one to give up, either. But this was it. This just made her more determined as she backed from the door. She pressed the button for the elevator when she heard him. She pretended that she didn't.

"Evelyn," she heard him say in amazement.

She turned a fraction to look at him. Just as she suspected. His shirt was unbuttoned (and she was definitely not checking out his chest.) He was obviously getting laid.

"Bass," she said coolly.

"Did you need something?" he asked smoothly. She could only imagine what he thought she _needed_.

"I'm alright, actually," she replied, leaning against the wall casually. She let her coat slip a fraction of an inch reveling her violent red lingerie, which was the only thing that lay beneath. His eyes shamelessly scoped her.

"But it looks like you need some attending to yourself," she said pointedly, looking at his pants. His face fell. "I'm so glad you changed my mind from actually going in there."

The elevator came.

"Goodbye, Bart," she said, slipping inside. She buttoned up her coat, calling the limo. Things were turning out better than she expected because she was absolutely sure that he was staring after her when she left.

* * *

"Whoa."

Bart looked up to see Keith standing in his doorway.

"What happened here? A hurricane?"

He was drunk last night, he couldn't really remember much of anything after _she_ left him high and dry. Bitch. So maybe it looked like a hurricane. That was what the maid service was for.

"An accident," he replied dryly, nursing a glass of scotch.

"Scotch?" Keith asked disdainfully. "Its like 11 in the morning."

"I don't really think you're in a place for criticism," Bart replied as Keith stepped over the broken glass of the scotch glass that Bart had thrown against the wall the night before.

"And why is that?" Keith asked. "You sleep around as much as I do."

"And you're pining for some blond ditz who lives on the opposite coast."

"Hey," Keith interrupted. "First of all, she's smart for a blond. And she could be coming home soon."

"Sure," Bart replied. "Knocked up with some spawn she got impregnated with by some washed out rock star."

"You think you know so much."

"I do," he replied. "Which reminds me... I have to get ready."

"For what?"

"For the ballet," Bart smirked.

"Right," Keith rolled his eyes. "And I'm the sad one. You're going to assault some girl who probably can't even drink yet."

"Well she makes more money a night than you do," Bart pointed out.

"Are you sure she's not a hooker?"

"Well she is flexible..." Bart hinted. "And I'm looking forward to trying out her features."

"What makes you think she'll let you?" Keith asked. "She's been rejecting you for months."

"Only that she showed up her last night in nothing but a trench coat and lingerie."

"She didn't," Keith replied in disbelief. "Then what's with the circle of destruction?"

"Well..." Bart said admittedly. "She did come. But I was with someone... so she left."

"You didn't even hit that?"

"Well the blond was already... conquested. But this just makes me more confident."

"But she left," Keith reminded him.

"She won't this time," Bart smirked.

* * *

She knew he was there. It was like there was something in the air. She could taste it. And as seductive it tasted, she refused to cave. She couldn't. If she was going to forget him, she was going to do it on her terms. She would never submit to a man.

"You know, I've never actually been with a woman who could put her legs behind her head."

Ugh. He found her.

"Either you are completely deranged, or just got into way too much detail about your personal life," Evelyn sighed as she walked past the dressing rooms, feeling him in pursuit.

"Well I was just alluding to the fact that later tonight we would be..." Bart started. "What was that charming word you used before? Oh. I remember. _Fornicating_."

Evelyn spun before they reached the outdoors.

"I was right. You are deranged."

"Is it that hard to believe?" Bart asked as she retreated to the outdoors. "Last night you were practically begging me for it."

"Good thing I overcame by temporary insanity," she replied cattily. When he didn't respond she looked over to see his penetrating gaze.

"What?"

"I'll give you a ride home," he offered.

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Because your mother doesn't even come to watch you," he said informatively, before leaning in seductively. "But I do. I like to watch you."

He hit her where it hurt. Jackass.

"One ride."

He smirked. "That's all I'm asking."

"You know," he said conversationally as she slid into the limo. "You were amazing up there."

Something in her changed. This was it. Her chance to forget him altogether. And she was going to seize opportunity where it stood. She seized his head between her hands and kissed him roughly.

"You sure?" he laughed sarcastically.

"Shut up," she snapped.

Even though it was better than she thought it would be.

**present day.**

_You sure?_

Blair's eyes snapped open from the vivid dream. The strap of her negligee had fallen. She was covered in tingling sweat. She could still feel the heat from his hands all over her. She could feel how gentle he was with her the first time. How her heart thrummed practically through her flesh. And that way he gazed at her. Like there was nothing more precious or desirable in the world. And she knew that was when she had fallen for him. That was when her life had fallen apart because she let him love her.

Blair growled in anger and took out her phone.

"_Hello_?" asked Serena's groggy voice.

"We have a problem."

"_Is it that its 4 in the morning and that you're calling me_?"

"If I recall," Blair snapped angrily, "you used to be the one partying until dawn."

"_Yeah, not anymore_," Serena replied. "_Now I have you to talk to_."

"Okay, shut up," Blair said tiredly. "This is important."

"_Important like you seeing Chuck making out with that girl_?"

"They weren't making out," Blair yelled before she could stop herself.

"_Uh huh_," Serena sighed. "_Look, we both know that you and Chuck_--"

"Irrelevant," Blair replied. "Its simple. I was just wondering if he was at your house or not."

"_No_..." Serena said. "_You know he has his own penthouse_."

"That's all I was asking," Blair sighed.

"_Blair_..." Serena said warningly. "_What are you planning_?"

"Its nothing, S," Blair said. "I just have to do something."

"_Please don't,_" Serena begged. "_Whatever you're doing to destroy him, don't do it. It will backfire. You know it will_."

"I'm not trying to destroy him," Blair answered honestly. "This is for me. I just have to get him out of my system."

"_Blair_," Serena said. "_He's been in your system since you were 16._"

"That is disgusting," Blair replied.

"_That's not even what I meant,_" Serena laughed slightly. "_That's what I mean. You can't keep torturing each other like this_."

"Its not torture," Blair said. "If I'm going to move on, this is what I have to do. I have to get closure."

And she hung up.

The answer was simple, as was Serena's. Chuck wasn't at Lily's. So he was at his penthouse. The really lavish one with an entire glass wall as a window facing the city. The one he pressed her against that one time when they were...

Irrelevant. It was all irrelevant. She had no feelings for him. It was simple. She would show up. They would have sex. And she would leave. It was the only way she could get him out of her system.

It was just sex anyway. She knew the bastard had casual sex all the time. This shouldn't be any different for him. And he couldn't refuse her.

* * *

"Who was that?" Eric asked as Serena sighed, putting the phone down on the counter in the kitchen.

"Blair," Serena rolled her eyes. "What are you doing up this late anyway?"

"She's going to break him," Eric said sadly as he took a seat next to Serena. "You know she will."

"I don't think she wants to," Serena replied. "She thinks this is the way to move on."

"But its not," he said. "You know its just an excuse. They want to be with each other but they both won't call a truce. Its the only way."

"I think that's more on Blair's end," Serena said. "Chuck just doesn't like being without her for some reason."

"She makes him feel like a better man," Eric said. Serena looked at him curiously. "You know as well as I do that Chuck talks when he drinks."

"I think Blair knows that more than all of us. Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Because he's my brother," Eric sighed. "And he's yours to. And when she's with him, he's just happier. That's the way things should be."

"So we don't stop them."

"I don't think we could, even if we tried."

* * *

If there was one thing that Blair was positive of, it was that first night in the limo meant something to Chuck. When she thought about it before, she never really thought that it had. At the time, it seemed to her like it was just another lay to him. While to her, she was losing her virginity. It meant something, even if she would never truly admit it.

She knew her assumption was correct when he opened the door and stared at her. She was wearing the slip and she knew it was important. She also knew that he hadn't been sleeping. He had that sexy ruffled look about him, but he smelled like scotch (she hated how much she loved that smell now, just because of him) and he just looked haggard.

"Its late."

She stepped past him into his room.

"I don't see any blond sluts," she mused, looking around. He permitted her one small smarmy smirk.

"What can I say?" he asked, closing the door behind her. "They just don't scream like you."

He looked harsh. Like he was angry or he didn't believe that what she was about to give to him was real.

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"You sure do," he replied. He took her waist in his hands, feeling the white satin. His hand traveled up her body and pushed her curls from her face. So he could see her eyes. And she crumbled.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear. She pulled away to look into his dark, smoldering eyes. All thoughts of just getting him out of her system had suddenly vanished. They were here. Together. Again. And that's all she could think of.

"I've been dreaming of you," she said secretively.

"I know," he whispered and she knew that he had been dreaming of her as well.

And she finally felt at home when he was hovering over her and she was floating again.


	6. Polygraph, Right Now!

**A/N:** So I got inspired of the lyrics of this song to write this chapter. I think this is where the two timelines start branching off. Tell me what you think. Sorry if Chuck is a little OOC towards the end or it gets a little weird. Its based off of the song, so just go with it. And I know that a lot of reviewers wanted some of the Chair SL's at the beginning, but the two SL's aren't as much the same as they used to be so the Chair ones won't be as predictable. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile and the end is sort of cliff-hangery. Fanfiction was being annoying and messing with the format so I spent like an hour trying to fix it but its not working so the things that are supposed to be centered aren't. The couple of lines that are italics are the lyrics but the large grouping of italics is Bart's flashback, you'll know it when you see it. Here it is. Hope it doesn't disappoint. The name of the chapter is the name of the song that the lyrics come from.

**Summary**: She knew she had to leave. If she allowed herself just to wait until he awakened, she knew she never could. She knew that his velvet and poetic words would make her stay. His promises and love would keep her forever and she couldn't allow herself to do that. She couldn't fall for him like she had in the past.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me. All characters and basis for characters belong to Gossip Girl. Song lyrics belong to The Spill Canvas (amazing song.)

* * *

**late 80's.**

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more_

Bart Bass was stunned. There. He said it. Bart Freaking Bass had just been dumped. Even if technically they weren't going out in the first place. They had just slept together. Once. No-- had _sex_. They had sex and _she_ left _him_. _What the hell_?

The sun was just about to rise and he was still in his limo. Where she left to begin with. Her scent still surrounded him. Her moans were still cresting in his ear and he couldn't shake it. He could still hear her purring.

_Evelyn threw herself into the kiss, ferociously overtaking all of his senses. Her arm wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him in. He was trying to breathe but the obstruction of her mouth was making it quite difficult._

_Instinct kicked in and his arm wrapped around her waist, practically pulling her on top of him, his hand caressing her thigh, pulling it over his own._

_He pulled her into his chest, sliding the strap of whatever the hell she was wearing (because he couldn't see it) down her shoulder, favoring her soft skin._

_He could feel her patience waning. She shrugged off his hands, pressing his back to the window. She took a hold of his jacket, stripping it quickly and efficiently. He wasn't about to ponder of how she had gotten so efficient or experienced. He knew she wasn't a virgin but he wasn't thinking about that. In fact, he wasn't thinking much of anything._

_He was freed of his jacket and took her face in between his hands and roughly pushed her back to the seat, taking him with her so he was hovering over her._

_... All ending in a burning flash of white--_

"Mr. Bass?"

Bart glared at his driver who had interrupted what he was going through. He wasn't used to be left behind and he didn't like it. After everything, he was just staring at her. He didn't know what she was expecting. _Oh you're so amazing_... _marry me_? Maybe the point was that Evelyn wasn't that type of person. Wasn't that type of girl. She actually shoved him off of her, pulled her dress back over her head and was gone in an instant. She had used him and he let her. He fell for it and let her go.

Now he was mad.

"Are you going inside?" Arthur asked.

"No," Bart said, surprising himself. "No. we're going somewhere else now."_  
_

_I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
_

"I don't want to do this," Keith complained for the hundredth time.

"I really don't care," Bart replied. "We're getting to the bottom of this."

"What?" Keith asked. "Some chick is the first to dump you and you get all obsessed? Talk about cliché."

"I am not... _obsessed_," Bart sneered. "I just... need to know."

"That's just you," Keith replied. "You have to know everything, control everyone, trust no one..."

"She's a bitch," Bart replied. "And I have to know."

"Why she doesn't want you?" Keith supplied. "I mean, besides the obvious. The drinking, partying, sleeping around...."

"And you have a problem with that lifestyle."

"Of course not," Keith laughed. "Just pointing it out."

"Then let's get going."

"I cannot believe I am privy to this," Keith muttered as they made their way up the steps, the doorman stepping aside for them, holding the glass doors open for them.

The elevator dinged and they stepped into the foyer. Bart knew she wasn't home. This was a good thing.

They both walked up the stairs and straight into her room per Keith's directions. Bart immediately started opening drawers, not bothering to see who was there.

"You have got to be kidding."

Bart looked up casually while Keith whirled around, spotting Eleanor. Bart ignored her, going back to his business.

"Seriously?" she asked. "You're a grown man. What exactly do you think it is that you're doing?"

"Ransacking her room," Bart said nonchalantly.

"And what do you intend on finding?" she asked skeptically. "A reason why she dumped you in your limo? Because, believe me, those are all metaphysical."

"You heard about that?" Keith asked in surprise.

"You obviously did," Eleanor replied. "Where did you think she went after? Home? Her mother would murder her if she came home that late. Smelling like you no less."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

And in an instant, those were the chorus bells. Bart turned and there she was. The vision of beauty. Her dark eyes brimmed with rage and suddenly... all he could do was think of last night.

Bart took a casual seat on her bed. "So this is your bed, huh?"

"Leaving," Evelyn snapped. "Now."

"No, I don't think so."

It was the first time he thought he saw a wave of panic flash across her face.

"Bart," she said sternly. It was the first time he heard her use his first name like that. "You have to go.

"Why?" he asked. And then he knew. Her mother's shrill voice carried up the stairs.

"Go," Evelyn urged quickly. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was her mother. Eleanor grabbed him quickly by the sleeve and stuffed he and Keith into the closet. And there they stayed for an unspecified amount of time. Because as soon as he was dragged out, he was kicked out again. Maybe for good this time.

_I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_

**present day.**

It was for good this time. Blair had promised herself that she was leaving him for good. She thought she would have left immediately. But here she was. It was morning and she was still entangled in Chuck Bass's sheets. She sat up, clutching the thin sheet to her chest. She cast her gaze to the side. Taking in his beautiful sight. He was always beautiful. It was a shame, really, that no one cared to notice.

His body was curled towards hers, his hair sweeping across his face in that sexy bed-ruffled way that it did. She stretched out a shaking hand and put it back into place. His breathing hitched in his sleep and she was frightened that he would wake up. But he just kept sleeping, even if his body was slightly closer than it had been before.

And she knew she had to leave. If she allowed herself just to wait until he awakened, she knew she never could. She knew that his velvet and poetic words would make her stay. His promises and love would keep her forever and she couldn't allow herself to do that. She couldn't fall for him like she had in the past. Even if it was already to late.

So she left.

_I wanna tear apart your room  
to see if what you say is true  
Darling don't you lie, lie to me  
_

Chuck was sitting up in his bed, stunned. Sure, the bitch had broken his heart a couple hundred times, but she had never gone this low before. She had never been gone when he woke up. He knew that it wasn't just a dream. First, because he was completely naked and that didn't make any kind of sense. Second, her scent was embedded in his sheets. Sometimes he would think he could smell her on him, but this was definitely for real.

And he was definitely pissed. Before, he was just being broken and sorry. Now he was mad. And he was going to let her know it.

"Chuck," Eric said anxiously after he had picked him up. "I can't allow myself to be privy to this."

"Are you my brother or not?" Chuck demanded.

"Ah, emotional blackmail," Eric sighed. "I know it well." He looked at Chuck sternly then. "But couldn't we do this later?"

"No," Chuck said darkly. "We're doing this now."

"Maybe we could go when you're, you know," Eric shrugged casually, "not drunk.."

Chuck stared at the glass of scotch that had seemed to be glued to his hand since he realized that Blair had abandoned him once again for reasons unknown.

"We should do this now."

He wasn't sure if he was slurring or not, but that was irrelevant. Because the more he drank, the more that this seemed like a good idea. And the more Eric knew that it definitely wasn't.

Chuck ignored Dorota as he stalked up the stairs, Eric apologetically in tow. He immediately started pulling out drawers frantically.

"Chuck, stop," Eric said, trying to still his hands.

"I have to know," Chuck said coldly. "I have to understand."

"Chuck."

Blair wasn't mad. She looked frightened. Eric wanted to apologize or something. But he knew this was between the two of them. Getting involved would be detrimental.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

"Stop," she begged.

"No," he practically yelled. "Tell me its true. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me that you're over me."

Blair was really trying to stop her face from crumpling. She looked away.

"I don't..." she let it hand.

"Don't lie to me," he said destructively. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"I'm sorry," she said desperately.

That's when he started laughing. Eric had no idea he was that drunk. The aroma of scotch was usually present on his brother, but he had no idea that had reached epic proportions.

"You are lying," he laughed. "You're eyes don't match you mouth."

_I wanna break into your heart  
to see why you want us apart  
Oh, I'm scared to death to find out what you think of me_

"Please, Chuck," Blair begged, pulling at his arm, trying to get him to his feet from his sprawled position on her bed. "Please, you have to leave."

Chuck looked at that strange fear in her eyes. He had seen it so rarely and he couldn't understand it. He couldn't comprehend it in his inebriated state. Maybe Eric was right. But then again, wasn't he always?

"Chuck--"

"Why?" he asked, trying to decipher the ever present code that was her face. He let her pull him up but then roughly took her by the shoulders. "You have to tell me. Tell me why you want us apart."

She tried to extricate herself. She turned her face away, not willing to answer. He was frightened of the truth. Blair never really held back and he wasn't sure he really knew what she thought of him. He wanted her to love him again.

"Why don't you want us together?"

"Because I do," Blair burst out. "I want us together."

"Then what--"

"What is this?"

That's when Blair went limp in his arms. He turned. Harold Waldorf was standing in the doorway and he didn't know what he had done wrong. Sure he was drunk and sort of broke into Blair's room. Well, when you really thought about it, it was definite stalker-boyfriend material. But he had to know.

"Harold, don't." Chuck looked to see Eleanor, his one actual ally in all of this. "Let it go."

"This boy broke into Blair's room."

"Let it go."

And he did. So did Blair. She let him go. And he didn't know if it was for good.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore  
She loves salting my wounds  
Yes, she enjoys nothing more  
I bleed confidence from deep within my guts now  
I'm the king of this pity party with my jewel encrusted crown_


	7. Parents

**A/N**: I haven't updated in a really long time but I'm back on my game now and writing more. I know how this fic ends so it isn't like I'm stuck or anything, I just haven't gotten around to it. I'll try to update the other fics that I have going as well. This chapter won't be as awkward as the last one.

**Summary**: She wasn't completely blind. Chuck Bass was the most toxic and wonderfully horrible person for her. Their personalities grated and made so much friction that it created fires that consumed everything in its path. But she loved it. She loved him. No one could keep up with her like he could and no one could love each other with the passion and fury that they could.

**Disclaimer**: Only SL is mine. Characters belong to GG and other characters are inspired by GG.

* * *

It was official that Evelyn was going through a metamorphosis. No longer was she the self involved, egotistical dancer who she thought was everything. Now she had met someone who was just as self absorbed and indifferent as she was. And it was horrible. She had no idea how to deal with this and she hated it.

She waited in her own hallway, listening to his cool voice. At least he wasn't drunk. But he was ransacking her room. And that just wouldn't do. He thought he could just walk into her house (with the assistance of one Keith van der Woodsen who's life would obviously have to come to an end) when her mother was home? He had another thing coming. And it wasn't about the fact that he was dead. It was the fact that her mother would detest her even more than she already did. Bart Bass had to get out and he had to get out now.

"Evelyn."

In that one word, three syllables, Evelyn knew that she was made. Her mother knew everything. Her mother knew her and that was it. In her mother's eyes, she was just some rebel who didn't have a care in the world. But all Evelyn really wanted was her mother's approval, even if she really did hate the bitch.

Evelyn turned in her room, Eleanor by her side. She had successfully kicked out Bart while Keith was still allowed inside because that's who her mother really wanted her to marry. Like that was ever going to happen.

"I need to speak with you," came the cold voice, "without the interference of your friends." Basically... _get the hell out_. Eleanor and Keith knew the drill. That's just the way it was. If they were smart, they would relay the information to Bart to stay away. Forever.

"You know I do this all for you," she was told. "I want you to be happy--" yeah, okay "--I take you to those events and am hard on you for your dancing because I want you to meet people. Become a part of something." If there was one thing Evelyn learned from her mother, it was how to be cold.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"So that wasn't the new money trash that you were sneaking out of yor room?" her mother snapped. Evenlyn flinched. It wasn't fair. Just because her father left and she couldn't stand being alone, didn't mean that her mother had to take it out on her.

"I didn't bring you up this way to become a tramp."

And those were the magic words. It was only a matter of time.

"He's bringing you down. There is no way that he is marriage material. He's beneath you and you will have no part of him."

That was when it all came together.

Evelyn would be a part of him. She would be with him. She would have sex with him. She would fall in love with him. She didn't care that it was because of her mother's disapproval. She was already halfway there anyway. So she lied.

"Of course, Mother."

* * *

"Evelyn. Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Evelyn went with "yes," even though it was obvious that was a total and blatant lie.

"I'll tell you again anyway," Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I heard that Lily Rhodes was in Paris this whole time."

"Why?" Evelyn asked, though she honestly couldn't really care. She was going through something.

"Pregnancy."

This intrigued her, however. "From who? That one interaction with Keith like five years ago?"

"I heard it was some washed out musician. They had sex on the tour bus."

"Gross."

"But Cece almost disinherited her and now she's back."

"Praise the lord," Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Now Keith can get married."

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Evelyn feigned innocence.

"You're going to see him," Eleanor replied. "Aren't you?"

"I thought you didn't have a problem with him," Evelyn scowled.

"You're right, you know," Eleanor replied. "He's a shallow, womanizing, boozing sleaze. Why do you want to be a part of that?"

Evelyn sighed. "I have no idea."

* * *

Bart couldn't believe his eyes when he checked to see who was at his door. He really thought he wouldn't see her. Ever. She unceremoniously booted him from her room and he had no idea why. And yet she was.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" she called from the outside. She was a sharp one. He opened the door.

"What do we have here?" he smirked. Evelyn decided that she wanted to kiss that smirk. What the hell was wrong with her? She was about to find out. She slunk into the dark room, shouldering past him.

"You're going to have sex with me," Evelyn informed him.

"And why, pray tell, would that interest me in any way?"

"I'll answer you that if you tell me what you were doing going through my things."

"Touche."

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

He paused. "Why are you here?" Evelyn walked through the rooms finally spreading out across his bed. His muscles contracted, unable to make a move.

"Bart," she said with fake sweetness that just drew him in. "Is it so hard to believe that I might actually just like you?"

"Yes," he replied. "No one likes me."

"Don't you want me?" she asked with a sultry vulnerability that he knew was a show. He fell for it anyway.

"Oh I want you," he said gruffly.

He indulged in the drug that he never should have toked in the first place. She was his hash, his opium, his heroine. He was now hopelessly addicted and there was no going back.

**present day.**

She was hopelessly addicted. The problem wasn't that she knew it. The problem wasn't that he knew it. The problem wasn't even that dense and confused Nate knew it. The problem was that Blair Waldorf's father valued his precious little girl so much that he knew Blair wasn't the one with the problem. It was Chuck. And the next problem was that Harold had found a drunk and precarious Chuck Bass going through his only daughter's things. Disaster, it seemed, came in tenfold.

Chuck leaned away from Blair, his dark and hazy eyes trained on the one thing besides himself that might actually come in between him in the one thing that meant anything to him.

"Daddy," Blair whispered and Chuck knew why she was rushing him out of her room. She was protecting him. But nothing could really protect him any longer. Not when she wasn't going to see him ever again.

"What's going on?" Harold asked.

"Nothing," Blair said quickly. The room started spinning around Chuck and he knew that he had gone too far. He leaned away and to his surprise, Blair helped him lean against her bed for support.

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

Chuck knew this was bad. He was Chuck Bass. He majored in "this is bad" even though he never even went to college. Oh, cruel world.

"Chuck just had a bad day," Blair said. Chuck was trying to to focus on the fact that her hand was comfortingly on the back of his neck, where it usually was when her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"So he decided to get drunk and ransack your room?" Harold asked.

"Its not a big deal," Blair shrugged nonchalantly. "He's just--"

"I'm not sure about this, Blair."

Harold was never really a father. He was growing more and more distant to his daughter by the day. He couldn't understand why she was so enamored with a boy who was so willing to do her harm.

"Harold, don't."

Harold couldn't believe that Eleanor was siding with insanity. He hated to think that her past with the Bass family was giving her such a bias. And he didn't like the relief that was flooding the Bass boy's face.

"This boy broke into Blair's room."

"He didn't," Blair protested blindly.

"Let it go," Eleanor sighed. "Just let it go."

Blair was glad that she didn't have to shove Chuck into her walk-in closet. They didn't do well with the whole stealth thing. Especially when he was so intoxicated like this. They were just too ostentatious with their personalities. Sooner or later, everyone found out.

Only when everyone had trailed from the room had Harold actually tried to parent.

"I don't like that boy."

"But why?" Blair asked. "He hasn't _done_ anything."

"That you know of."

"_Harold_," Eleanor warned.

"What is going on?" Blair asked. This was her turf. She knew when people were hiding things and there was some definite bad blood going on here. She ruled at blood feuds. They were her favorite.

"I don't like him," Harold said simply. "I don't think he's good for you. Whatever happened to Nate?"

Blair rolled her eyes. She was so tired of this conversation.

"He was good for you."

"I love Chuck," Blair said the truth for the first time.

"You don't fit," Harold replied. "I don't want to see you doing something so unsavory like spreading gossip about that teacher and her relationship with her student."

Blair knew it didn't make any sense. Those two events didn't even correlate even though Miss Carr did end up having an affair with the Humphrey that Blair hated. But they were connected. Her father was once again disappointed in her and she couldn't handle it.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she whispered, looking at the ground.

"He's just not right for you."

Blair knew he wasn't. She wasn't completely blind. Chuck Bass was the most toxic and wonderfully horrible person for her. Their personalities grated and made so much friction that it created fires that consumed everything in its path.

But she loved it. She loved him. No one could keep up with her like he could and no one could love each other with the passion and fury that they could. And in that one sentence, her father told her something that she knew all along.

She couldn't escape the Chuck Bass-tard and she never wanted to. Ever again. And that's how she ended up outside his penthouse. She was surprised he even opened the door for her.

"You shouldn't be here."

His eyes were bloodshot but at least he wasn't as drunk as he as before. In actuality, he looked damn sexy. He was disheveled and devil-may-care and all Blair wanted to do was jump his bones. But she was a lady. She would at least wait until he closed the door behind him before she straddled him.

"Did you miss me?"

That ought to have caused a reaction. That was what she was going for.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" he demanded. He was tired and he couldn't go on like this for much longer.

"A normal one," she shrugged, trailing through the rooms until she stopped at the bed. She gazed over her shoulder at him and he knew she was playing that game. The game he forgot that he still had in him. And God, he wanted her.

"So tell me you want me."

"No," he said dryly.

"You don't want me?" she asked with that fake vulnerability. God, she got him every time.

"Why are you here, Blair?"

"What do you think?" she asked coolly. "Is it so hard to believe that I'm still in love with you, you cold bastard?"

Chuck stared. "You bitch."

His fingers were already in her hair, pulling her head savagely to meet his hungry and unsatiated lips. Her fingers dug into his flesh and he shoved her away.

"You really are a bitch."

"So I've been told."

His hands met her shoulders quickly and suddenly she was sprawled across his sheets again, where she belonged.

"I want you."

Wasn't that the truth.


	8. Love Proclamations

A/N: This is longer as requested. I've begun realizing that these chapter lengths will vary all the time when it comes to plots because there will be a lot coming right after another. So I don't know if any of you watched tonight's episode, but this fic just got a whole lot more complicated. If SOILER ALERT Evelyn is really still alive, this screws up my entire vision for this fic. I wanted to make this as realiztic to the show as possible, and this just screws it up. So I'm going to go on a hiatus until this mess gets cleared up so I can figure out what to do. This may mean the end of the season or just after Gossip Girl comes back. I don't really know. So enjoy this fic because it will be the last one for awhile.

Summary: "I was never afraid of love before you, you know," she responded. He was aware. "I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then you came along and made me so afraid to feel because I thought it would mean losing you."

Disclaimer: GossipVerse is all. Story is just mine. Un-beta-ed.

**

* * *

**

**late 80's.**

Evelyn really wasn't much for the morning after. In fact, she really wasn't much for staying with one guy at all. That wasn't what she did. Knock them down and move on. Its what her mother should have done instead of being subservient to one man her entire life only to just be cut down and distraught in the end. She promised herself that it wouldn't happen to her. And then she met that Bass. She didn't know what it was, but he did something to her that wasn't meant to exist.

Even her first time was just with a friend. A friend who was doing exactly what she was. Not caring what other people thought to get what you wanted. Evelyn wanted to not be a virgin anymore. Keith wanted to get laid. And Evelyn wasn't making any excuses on her part as to why that was. Keith was the one person you never thought would fall in love. And here he was pining for some chick who probably didn't even remember meeting him.

It was the Eleanors and the Harolds of the world who were the monogamists. Maybe the ones who were best suited for each other. Evelyn never thought she would join that little club. And then the most disgusting and sleazy of them all had to change that for her.

She still wasn't used to it. She was used to sleeping with dance instructors and hot Russian men who couldn't even speak the language, let alone have her stick around the next day. But now she was in a relationship. She knew that he wasn't used to it either. But soon his instincts kicked in. a hell of a lot faster than they did for her.

"Where are you going?"

It was three in the morning and Evelyn didn't have a stitch of clothing on. She knew what her usual response would be. But those were one night stands. And he was... something else. Something that she couldn't explain.

His icy eyes were surveying her as she froze. She really had no idea where she was going. She had no idea what she was doing. She wasn't the type. Then again, he wasn't either. And that was what made it all the more confusing. She tilted up her chin defiantly.

"Stay."

His tone was commanding. For some reason, Evelyn wanted to obey it. But that wasn't her. That was why she hated him. He made her want to do things that she normally wouldn't. And it wasn't fair.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"You tell me."

"Can you even comprehend what my mother would do to me if I just didn't come home?" Evelyn asked.

"Then why do you stay with her?" he asked. "You're an adult. Your mother isn't doing you any favors."

"How do you know?"

She didn't know why she was defending her mother, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

"That's just the deal. She helps me out and I could get in with a really good company."

"_I_ could do that for you," Bart rolled his eyes.

"And why would you do that?" Evelyn sighed. Then she noticed that he was looking at her. Looking at her in that way that made her uncomfortable because she knew this was uncharted territory. She didn't know how to express herself that way. She knew it was difficult for him as well. But that didn't stop him from doing it.

"Because," he said steadily. "I..."

"Think very carefully about what you're about to say," Evelyn whispered.

"You're not ready for me to say it."

It wasn't a question because he wasn't asking her one. He already knew the answer.

"Are you?"

"Is that a challenge?" Bart smirked.

"Everything is a challenge to you," she replied dryly.

"Its just the truth."

"I've never..." Evelyn struggled to get the words out. "I've never... had these feelings for anyone before. Its just... hard."

"That's not the only thing," he hinted. She pushed him away slightly, but couldn't help but be warmed by his humor. It was true. She really hadn't been this way with anyone.

"I haven't either," he confessed.

"You make it seem so easy."

"There's a difference from making it seem easy," Bart said, "and it actually being easy."

"Which one is it, then?" she asked.

"I'll let you know."

* * *

Evelyn's shoes were in her hand as she crept across her mother's foyer. More and more did it seem that this penthouse belonged to her mother and not to her. More and more time was she spending with Bart. And the more time she did, the more home just seemed to be with him. It was frightening... but in a good way. And that was something that she was unfamiliar with.

Even before her mother said anything, Evelyn had the strong sense of deja vu. This was happening again. Even if this time it was different.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Evelyn checked her watch.

"Exactly... 3:47," she replied.

"And you're just coming in now."

"Yes, Mother," Evelyn said. "You're observation skills are very prominent."

She knew she was digging her own grave. Even his snarkiness was rubbing off on her.

"Don't think I know where you've been all this time," her mother said angrily. "Whoring yourself out to that trash."

Evelyn clenched her jaw. It was a habit for her trying to gain control of herself. The strange thing was that she wasn't that offended that her mother called her a whore. She got backhanded comments like that all the time.

"Trash?" Evelyn repeated. "He is building an empire. In 20 years, everyone will know who Bart Bass is."

"And you?" her mother asked. "You'll be the queen of new money. Is that something you want to live with?"

And then it occurred to her. "Yes," she replied. "I could live with that."

"Giving up your dreams..."

"My dream was to be a dancer," Evelyn said. "That's it. Yours was to get me into some company to add millions to your own fortune. I just want to dance. That's it."

"Now where will you be when all of your money goes away?" her mother asked. "You'll be worth nothing."

"Is that what you're going to do to me, mother?" Evelyn asked. "Cut me off? I won't come back to you."

"You'll have to."

"I guess I just found myself a new financial backer."

* * *

Bart opened the door. He knew he was sinking deeper and deeper into this. It was strange how he suddenly didn't have a problem with succumbing to her. Coming to her beck and call.

There she was, leaning in his door. He took in her smudged make-up. Not to mention the bags that were at her feet.

"I don't think I have a reputation anymore," she said hoarsely. She had definitely been crying.

"Did you ever?" he smirked. She seemed so small when she was usually a force of nature.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I told my mother that I didn't care that you weren't old New York. And now... I don't even have a trust find anymore."

"So?" he asked.

"So..." she said timidly. "I guess I'm taking you up on that offer of a love proclamation."

"Is that what that was?" Bart teased. "I was just talking." Evelyn receded slightly from the door. Bart took a hold of her arm quickly. "Wait."

"You know I feel what you feel," she told him. "I'm just... scared."

"You don't think that I am?"

"I don't know," Evelyn replied. "You're kind of hard to read."

"Eve..." he whispered.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked curiously.

He smirked. "Because its your name."

And he took her inside. Maybe she was ready for some stability.

**present day.**

You didn't get stability with Chuck Bass. That just wasn't how it worked. But when his steady breath hit her side, she felt as though maybe it was. Maybe this was the place that she was meant to be. But maybe her mother would kill her if she came home smelling like scotch and a man's natural musk. Eleanor wasn't stupid.

She was wide awake on her back, staring at his ceiling. She heard him mumble in his sleep, (something incoherent about liking being pressed up against a painting in the back of the Vanderbilt estate) as the ghost of his fingertips trilled against her ribcage. She shivered slightly (covering an amused smile) and shifted the covers over her bare shoulders, turning her back on him.

She hated her train of thought right now.

The, _maybe I can just sneak out_'s...

or,_ he'll never notice I'm gone_'s...

He always knew.

She felt his hand steady hers as she strapped back on her shoes.

"Somewhere you've got to be, princess?"

He always used that pet name with her snidely, but that didn't stop the husk of his voice to get her every time.

She hazarded a glance over her shoulder.

Mistake.

"Waldorf."

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"We don't have to be doing anything."

Wrong answer.

She sighed with annoyance and pulled away from him, pulling her dress on over her head.

"Do you think I want this to end up like last time?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she answered truthfully.

"Do you think that I don't want this?"

The expression in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"I will never leave you again," he promised. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm a mess."

Out of everything, that was something he definitely hadn't expected to hear. So he told the truth.

"I know."

She scowled and he smirked at her look.

"And I couldn't be more in love with you."

That was what took her breath away. It was the way he said it so easily. He had said it before, but not like this.

"Chuck..." Blair said warily.

"What?" he asked in exasperation. "I'm saying it now. We're both ready now. Why are you running?"

"Well you can't say its not precedented," Blair sneered. She had hoped that would hit Chuck where it hurt. No such luck. He knew her too well for that and he just smirked at her defense mechanism.

"And you know that it doesn't work," he answered truthfully. "Stay."

"I was never afraid of love before you, you know," she responded. He was aware. "I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Then you came along and made me so afraid to feel because I thought it would mean losing you."

"I'm ready now."

"I could lose myself again," she answered, suddenly realizing that her feet were drifting towards him as though of their own accord.

"I'll catch you," he promised.

"I know," she answered into his arms. "You always do."

* * *

"You're late."

Blair sighed. She didn't sound mad but then again, her mother was a woman of many talents. One of which she learned was to hide her emotions.

"Yes, Mother," Blair answered, not even bothering to hide her approach. She withered under Eleanor's gaze. But it didn't seem like an angry gaze. It seemed... understanding. That was just confusing.

"I was..."

"Don't bother with the excuses," Eleanor waved it away. "What I'm wondering is why you bothered to come home at all."

"What?" Blair asked, thunderstruck.

"Well," Eleanor replied. "If you had really wanted to keep it a secret, you could have at least lied and said you were at Serena's. Even if I would have seen right through that one."

"I don't understand."

That was a lie. Blair just felt uncomfortable with how her mother was still on Chuck's side. Maybe there weren't really sides anymore considering their new development, but it was still a betrayal of trust.

"He takes care of you, Blair," Eleanor sighed, as though reading her mind. Blair's brow furrowed.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "And he's done some pretty questionable things, if you haven't noticed."

"Do you want me to not approve of him?" Eleanor asked.

"Well it would make me feel like I deserved him more," Blair admitted. "You're not exactly known for your acceptance."

"Except when it comes to your well being and happiness," Eleanor said, ignoring the jab. It wasn't a lie. That was the complete truth. "If it makes you feel better, your father isn't that quite fond of him."

"Why is that?" Blair asked curiously. "I'm sure he doesn't know any of Chuck's exploits. He's not you."

"A tale for another time."

Blair didn't like that answer at all.

"I'm not one to control your life."

Blair snorted at this.

"I'm trying to be better," Eleanor amended.

"How do you know its right?" Blair asked. "He scares me more than anything."

"That's how I know," Eleanor nodded. "Because he invokes something so powerful in you that you come running to your mother."

Blair smiled wryly at this. "If I lost him again... I don't know if I could take it."

A current passed between the two of them like words and Blair knew. She just knew it was right. She sighed. "Goodbye, Mother."

"Not for long," her mother replied.

"For the nights," Blair amended.

For the nights, because she knew there would only be one person she would be spending it with.

* * *

As he opened the door, he knew exactly who it was. Victory never tasted so sweet when it tasted like Blair Waldorf.

"Don't get cocky," she warned, shoving her bags into his arms. He just kept up with that blase grin as he closed the door behind her, trapping her against it.

Yes, he decided. Victory tasted sweeter than he had remembered.

She pushed him away. "Chuck."

He watched slight fear flicker through her eyes before the confidence came.

"I love you too."

Well that went without saying.


End file.
